Tai's Downfall
by Melinda-chan
Summary: Last Chapter uploaded! See what happens to Tai! Will Tai defeat his dark self? Also include minibio, a fic recommendation and author notes. Don't forget to review!
1. Chapter One

Tai's Downfall by Melinda Cadarette

Look away Tai

Just do not look

Do not see them

Like that in love

I feel so alone

I cannot bear it

My heart is so dark

I cannot take it

Tai decided to take a walk one evening. It went fine until he saw Matt and Sora walking together and holding hands. He decided to hide himself behind a tree. He felt like a fool doing so but he could not confront them.

"Tai, why are you hiding from Matt and Sora?" Agumon asked him.

"Agumon I know this may sound stupid but I-I" Tai could not finish.

"You what?" Agumon sounded concerned for his partner.

Tai could not answer. He smiled at Agumon. "Do you know that I am eighteen years old and I still have not been on a date? And yet Matt and Sora have been dating for two years!"

"Uh Tai?" Agumon said.

"It's nothing really" Tai sighed. "Let's go."

"Ok Tai" Agumon spoke. 'You don't fool me Tai. I know you still have feelings for Sora. You just don't want to face them yet' the Digimon thought.

However Agumon said nothing about this to Tai. He followed Tai as they walked quietly away from sight.

Sora, though, saw them before they disappeared.

"Matt, I think I saw Tai and Agumon".

Matt looked around. "I don't see them anywhere Sora".

"But I did see them Matt!" Sora looked again at the tree where she saw them. However she saw no one now.

"It's okay Sora. They are not there now", Matt looked up at the blue sky. It was getting dark. "It's so beautiful out. I am glad that I can share this moment with you".

"Oh Matt", Sora turned to her love. "The sky is indeed beautiful. The stars are even out so early".

"You know what makes this even better?" Matt's voice became low and seductive. He took hold of her right hand.

"Oh? And what is that?" Sora asked, getting excited.

"This", Matt did a long kiss on her, wrapping his arms around her. The thought of Tai was far from Sora's mind now.

Tai laid down on his bed. He loosened his tie and opened his vest, revealing a partly opened shirt. He felt like crying yet he would not allow himself to do it. Agumon looked on helplessly.

"Tai…" Agumon started to speak. He really did not know what to say to him. "Um Tai, you shouldn't be sad. Matt and Sora are your friends".

"Yeah I know. Still I feel like a fool".

"Why Tai?" Tai sat up. Agumon waited for his answer.

"I should have told her when I had the chance", Tai told Agumon. "It may not have changed anything but at least she would have known". Tears came down his face. "Now she probably wouldn't even care".

"Tai…" Agumon sighed. He could not finish. Tai walked to the mirror.

"Is it my hair? Is it my attitude? I know I may not be as attractive as Matt but I still can be as good as a boyfriend as he can. I just want that chance", Tai looked at Agumon. Tears were coming down. "Am I attractive Agumon?"

"Don't say that Tai!" Agumon said. 'I don't really know what to say. Tai has never faced something like this before', Agumon thought. He was getting very concerned at Tai.

"Easy for you to say. You're not the one that has to deal with a broken heart", Tai slammed his hands on his drawer. Tears landed on the drawer. "Man I wish I just told her! I would do anything to have her! Anything!"

'Oh really?' a dark voice boomed. Tai found himself in a pitch-black area. Yet he could see his hands clearly. He turned around to see the source of the voice.

"Who are you? Am I going crazy?" Tai asked.

"You're not going crazy but tell me would you truly do anything to get Sora?" the dark voice asked him.

"I love her with all my heart", Tai answered. "Yes I am willing to do anything to have her".

"Ah but how sincere are you?" the dark voice snickered. "I know you can have her. I know you want her so bad I can feel it. So I am going to tell you one way you can have her".

"What is it? Tell me!"

"You have to eliminate your rival!"

"My rival? Do you mean Matt?"

"Yes, Matt. He's the one that took your love. You must defeat him in order to get her" the voice told him. He knew that this was wrong yet he could not help feel tempted at the words.

"I-I can't do that!" Tai called out. He was more trying to convince himself than the voice.

"You cannot escape me Taichi", the voice called out. "I am your dark thoughts collected in one. You think you can escape from me but every time you see Sora you get depressed. Tell me do you want to keep on like for the rest of your life?"

"No", Tai then saw an image of himself staring back at him. "Who are you?"

"Let me take over", the image walked to Tai. Tai could not see its lips moving yet he knew the voice was coming from the image. "Let the darkness in you take over so you could do what you need to do. I am a part of you and I want you to fulfill your wishes. The only thing that is stopping me is your lack of confidence in yourself. You do not think you can get Sora. You do not think that Sora will love you like she does to Matt. I believe you are wrong. You can have Sora and she can love you. All you have to do is let me make the decisions and you can guarantee that Sora shall be yours".

"Really? How can I trust you? If you are my evil side, how can I know you would not go too far in this?" Tai asked.

His dark side laughed. "How many times have you thought about that concert when you had the chance to say something to Sora but you didn't? How many times have you said 'If I only said it' when you see them together?" Tai narrowed his eyes. He trembled inside.

"I want Sora. I want her! I would do anything to have her!" Tai clenched his hands. He then looked straight into his dark side's eyes. "Fine. I may regret this but I'll do it! I'll let you take over so I can get Sora! I just hope you would not do anything that I have to live with!"

Tai's dark side nodded. "Very well. Open your mind Taichi Kamiya. I shall merge with you and I shall take control. And then you shall have Sora forever".

Agumon was getting worried as he saw Tai gazed at the mirror with a vacant expression on his face. Then he saw Tai smirked and laughed. It was not a good laugh either. It was a dark, evil laugh. Agumon have never heard it before, at least not from him.

"Are you okay Tai?" Agumon asked him. Tai turned to face his Digimon. There was something wrong with the way he looked at him. Agumon felt like trembling.

"Peachy Agumon. I feel just peachy", Tai answered. He slowly walked back to the bed and laid down. He then let out a great, malicious laugh. Agumon looked at him nervously. He had no idea that things would get bad, very bad from now on.

This is going to be the last work of the year. Thanks for everyone that was kind to read and review all my other works. I try to return the favour as much as I can but of course I am not always successful. My three week holiday starts on Friday so please e-mail me either tomorrow or Thursday if you want me to read your message. DO NOT E-MAIL ME AFTER THIS WEEK! I'll not reply at all and if it goes to the Junk Mail folder it'll be deleted without me knowing it. So please e-mail me after January 6. Digimon is owned by Disney and YTV. I wish everyone a happy and safe holiday. Expect more works in the new year.


	2. Chapter Two

Tai's Downfall- Chapter Two by Melinda Cadarette

I feel so peaceful

Now that I accepted

The darkness inside me

I can begin my plan

I love her with all my heart

I would gladly give my soul

Now I can't let anything interfere

With my plan to possess Sora just once

'I swear I did see Tai at the tree last night', Sora thought. She laid on her bed with her arms wrapped around her head. 'Why was he there though and why am I so worried?' Sora put on a rainbow-coloured robe and went out of her room. She saw her mother carrying a bouquet of flowers. "Hello Mom. The bouquet looks beautiful. Are you going to display them for the store?"

"Hello dear. No Sora I am not. In fact they are for you", her mother replied. She handed her daughter the bouquet. Sora was puzzled. Matt could not have done it- he was always open to her with his affections. The bouquet looked expensive and she knew that Matt didn't have enough money for that sort of thing at that moment.

"Mother, did you know who gave these flowers to you?" Sora asked.

"No one gave me these flowers Sora. I saw them at the door. The person must know that you live here. Anyway, there was a card came with the bouquet". She handed Sora the card. "It had your name on it so I knew those flowers were for you".

"Thank you Mom", Sora bowed in appreciation. She then went back to her room. 'How odd' she thought. 'Did Matt really did this? I hope so. I don't know who else could do this. I don't know if I can handle having a secret admirer'. She opened the card and gasped.

The card reads:

Sora you are my craving

Sora you are my passion

How I want to take you

And be my possession

I always wanted you Sora

And I shall have you forever

So do not resist me

When I come my Sora

From your future love

Sora did not like this. This was not from Matt. It could not be from him. This person sounded twisted.

"Biyomon! I need to talk to you!" Sora said.

"I'm listening", her Bird Digimon responded.

"I am scared. Matt will never refer to me as his possession. And this person sounds, well, like he's obsessed with me! And he said that he is coming to me! What is going to happen to me when he comes? I am so scared!" Sora started crying.

"I shall protect you! But why does he want you? You already have Matt", Biyomon asked her. Sora sighed.

"The person that wrote the card probably doesn't know that. Or maybe he does and doesn't care. I know this did not come from Matt. This is not his handwriting", Sora looked at the card. "I hope this guy isn't a creep like I fear. I hate to have someone obsessing over me".

"I wonder if this person knows about Matt?"

"I hope not. The last thing I want is some creep stalking not only me but Matt as well. And I do not want him to hurt Matt", Sora said. She put the card on the table. "I have to keep this. But I am worried. What am I going to do?"

"You know that Matt loves you and we shall protect you as much as we can. And you have your other friends as well", Biyomon assured her. Sora smiled.

"You're right. But maybe I should still call Matt. Just in case something does happen to me." She put the flowers down on her bed. "They're pretty flowers though".

"Tai, do you really want to do this?" Agumon asked his partner. Tai knocked on the door. He then turned to his Digimon.

"I told you not to say anything until I tell you too!" Tai hissed. "Now don't say anything when Matt opens the door". Agumon felt helpless. He had to remind himself that this was not the same Tai that he knew all these seven years. This was a new Taichi Kamiya. 

The door opened. A long-haired blond man appeared. He smiled.

"Good afternoon Matt. May I come in?" Tai said as he bowed.

"Of course! Come in!" Matt opened the door wide for them. Tai removed his shoes. Agumon could only watch as Matt let Tai in his house. "I apologize for my housekeeping. I am still new at managing my own place. But tell me why did you come here for?"

Agumon saw Tai smirked. "You never invited me to your new place before so I decided to drop in myself".

"I guess that is legitimate", Matt told him. "I have been rather slow at inviting people to my home. Only Sora has been here". At the mention of Sora, Tai's eyes narrowed. His attention was diverted to a picture of Matt and Sora on the low table in the living room. They were in their school uniforms on a bench. They put their backs together and smiled at the camera. Tai looked down at the picture. Agumon could tell he was trying to control his emotions at that moment.

"Did T.K. take this?" Tai questioned. His voice was cold, without any emotion. 

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" Matt asked him.

"Oh just curious", Tai answered.

"T.K. took that picture last year. We were in our last grade. Actually it was Kari's camera but she let him borrow it", Matt answered. He got no response. "Um do you want anything to eat? Drink?" Matt inquired.

"What do you have to eat or drink?" Tai asked.

"Um I should check. Want to see my kitchen?"

"Sure". Tai sounded more cheerful. Agumon started to feel relieved.

"Then follow me", Matt said. Agumon watched as Tai followed Matt. He started to wonder whether his sudden mood swing was a good sign or not. He hoped it would last until they get out of there.

"So Tai how are you doing?"

"Fine". His voice became flat once more. Agumon sighed. It looks like the new Tai is back.

"Are you doing anything at the moment?"

"Why should you care?" Tai asked. Matt stopped opening the fridge.

"I'm sorry. I did not mean to infringe" Matt apologized behind his back. "I suppose it is really none of my business".

"It's okay", Tai answered. "Actually I'm doing nothing at the moment".

"Oh? You're not planning to go to university are you?"

"I don't know. Maybe I will. Maybe I won't. I haven't really thought about it", Tai said. Agumon noticed that he was reaching for the drawer. Agumon had no idea why.

"I think I am going to go overseas for my education".

Both partner and Digimon were surprised. Tai let go of the handle of the drawer. He was so surprised that he stood there in thought.

"Why do you want to go overseas? I mean that's none of my business but still…"

Matt scanned the fridge as he spoke. "I want to do something that at the current time Japan have almost no resources. I want to go to outer space".

"Outer space?" Agumon was so surprised that he spoke those words out loud. He immediately looked at Tai. Tai looked at him but he could see that he was not mad. This made Agumon relieved. 

"Tell us more", Tai said. He reached for the drawer again.

"Well I know it sounds weird but I always wanted to go to the stars. I mean when I am with Sora we spend a lot of our time outdoors. It is beautiful. I loved looking at the stars. And when I consider the options I think that being an astronaut would really be wonderful. I could imagine telling my children what it would be like in space and seeing the stars up close. So I decided to do research. And I realized, 'Hey! I can do this!' and so I decided to make it my goal to be part of the space program in America. Maybe I can bring Sora along with me".

"How nice" Tai said icily. He had opened the drawer and was searching through it quietly.

"I know it sounds far-fetched but even if I do not become an astronaut I can still be part of the space program on the ground. I can make a decent living and still be part of something wonderful", Matt said. Tai took out a long knife. Agumon held his breath. He now knew the reason why Tai went to the drawer.

"And?" Tai asked hoping to keep Matt's attention away from him.

"You drove here right?" Matt asked.

"Um yeah. Why do you ask?"

"I was hoping to finish off the sake I had with Sora last night. Don't worry. We didn't get drunk. But still I don't want you behind the wheel after having a drink. I keep it in the fridge. Room temperature makes it too strong for my tastel".

"Do you have anything else?"

"Okay. I understand. Let's see..." he searched through the fridge. Tai closed the drawer. The sound made Matt stop. He looked back. All he saw was Tai and Agumon. Tai had his hands behind his back but Matt was too trusting of Tai to consider any improper motives. He went back to the fridge.

It was then that Agumon saw the same smirk that he saw before on Tai's face. He thought that Tai was going to laugh. Instead Tai took out the knife and positioned it right at Matt. Agumon knew then that Tai was going to strike at Matt with the knife. And there was nothing that Agumon could do about it!

"Tai?" Matt's voice came. Tai froze. Agumon saw his face went from dark to horror. Agumon could not tell for what reason. Did he thought that Matt was going to catch him or did his good side finally take over again?

"Tai?" Matt's voice came out a second time. Agumon knew this was the breaking point. Either Tai was going to kill Matt or not do it at all. Tai put the knife behind his back before Matt turned around. Agumon saw that Matt had a puzzled look at his face, like he knew that something was going on.

"Do you have any coffee?" Tai politely asked.

"That was nice of you to drop by Tai", Matt said at the door. Tai nodded.

"I hope to see you again", Tai smiled at him. 

"Of course!" Matt smiled.

Tai looked down. Agumon saw the serious look on his face. "I enjoyed watching TV and talking with you. I am sorry I didn't bring you a gift".

"You don't need to do that. I am your friend, not a host".

"Well, then good bye until next time".

"Yes. See you later Tai!"

"Okay Matt!" Tai went to the car. Agumon of course followed him. They both went inside the car and drove off. It was then that Agumon decided to speak.

"Tai-"

"I know Agumon. You do not have to tell me. I guarantee that next time that I will not hesitate".

"Why did you hesitate Tai? I thought the plan was to go to his house and kill him".

"I know. But it-it- never mind. Don't speak to me further on this. I shall Sora in the end. I know that Matt is in the way and I must eliminate him in order to possess her. I cannot allow anything stand in my eyes", Tai told him.

'Tai I know something has happened to you. And I know that the real you are still inside. I know you hesitated because you were struggling with the darkness inside you. I just hope that nothing too bad happens before you can win. I know you can win', Agumon thought.

It was then that Tai laughed. He pulled out the knife from the shirt. Agumon forgot that he still had the knife.

"Yes I shall get Matt and have Sora. And she shall be mine forever!" At that Tai laughed his dark, malicious laugh that seemed so natural to him now.

Agumon just went back into his seat. He needed to come with a plan of his own or he'll be an accomplice to a murder.

RING!

"Moshi-moshi Ishida-"

"I need to talk to you Matt!"

"What is it Sora?" Matt's voice suddenly became alarmed at the sound of distress in her voice.

"I-I received a bouquet and a card from someone. Do you know anything about it?"

"No", Matt was surprised. "Why are you upset? I didn't send you anything but that is no reason to be upset".

"It is not the flowers and the cards that I am upset over. It is what was written in the cards that is getting me upset". And she read the entire card.

Matt was silent for a moment. Then he spoke. "Sora I definitely did not write that".

"He said he was going to come to me. And he sounds quite weird. What am I going to do?" 

Matt could tell by her tone that she was crying. He was going to get a headache before the day was over. "Sora did you tell your parents?"

"No" her voice was shaking. "I don't know what to say to them. I thought about calling the police but the person that sent me the flowers and card didn't leave their name or anything so I am not sure they'll be able to help me".

"Sora it is okay. You know I'll let anything happen to you. You have your family, our friends and our Digimon on our side. And I certainly would not leave you. Maybe you should stay at my house. The person obviously knows where you live".

"You mean over night?" Sora tried to suppress a giggle.

Matt went red. He suddenly realized what he said to her. "Um, maybe, I, er, never mind".

"Oh I'm sure I can stay over night. But I am worried that this person might know where you live or found out where you live. What about then?"

"I'll let Garurumon handle him. He's better than a watchdog anyday".

"Oh thank you Matt. You don't know how it means to me", Sora said. Then she changed the subject. "So how are you?"

"Oh fine. Tai came over to my place".

"Oh? And how is he?"

"Good. Although…" Matt paused.

"Although what?" Sora asked.

"It's just that when I went to the fridge to give Tai a drink I-I saw Tai's shadow. He looks like he had a knife and was ready to put it in me. Then I turned around and it was like nothing happened", Matt explained.

It was Sora's turn to be silent for a moment. "You know Tai. He would never try to hurt you. I am not saying that you were making this up but I don't think Tai would try to kill you. I mean you and him are best friends. I mean why would Tai kill you? It doesn't make sense".

Matt rubbed his temples. He definitely needed pain medication. He sighed. "I know but there is one thing that I noticed when he left: my steak knife is missing".

Well that is the end of the second chapter. Did anyone of you thought Matt would die? In any case I am putting a hold on the third chapter until I can get Chapter Seven of "Ryan's Downfall: The Story" done. I need to write better poetry. As for those that haven't reviewed any of my original poems you can do it now before Fanfiction.Net takes them out of their site and into the new site. I think they are going to do it Friday. In any case be sure to read and review! And any ideas on future chapters would be nice! I think I am heading for writer's block for everything!


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three of "Tai's Downfall" by Melinda Cadarette

The darkness in Tai has awaken

I know it has controlled him

I am so terrified for him now

But I got to do something

But what can I do though?

I am just a Digimon

"Tai! I didn't know that you left!" Kari exclaimed. She had just opened the door only to see her brother standing there. He had his hands behind his back, concealing the knife that he used to almost kill Matt. He stared at his little sister coldly.

"I was at Matt's place hanging out", Tai responded in an unemotional tone. "Now can you move? You're in my way". Kari was taken aback.

"Tai are you okay?" Kari asked. Tai gave her a sick grin.

"You know, I have never felt better in my life", he replied. He then wrapped his right arm around her and kissed her on her forehead. Kari stood there, stunned.

Tai then moved his sister out of the way so he could enter. Agumon followed him inside. Gatomon looked at the departing pair in puzzlement.

'Tai what is wrong with you? You tried to kill your best friend, and then you smile at your sister and said that you never felt better in your life. Do you love Sora so much that you're willing to kill to have her? How can I stop you from doing this without betraying you? What can I do?' Agumon thought. He went with Tai to his bedroom.

Tai put the knife and his cell phone on the drawer, and then took off his shirt and tie. His well-developed muscles could be seen. Agumon could see that he has really changed not only from the inside but the outside as well. 

"Tai you really have grown", Agumon said. Tai looked at Agumon and then at himself.

"Yeah so? I am still nothing without Sora", Tai said. He then plopped on his bed. "I need her. She is like oxygen to me- I can't live without her. She is my desire. My life would not be the same without her. Agumon, you know my heart and soul. I want her to know my heart and soul. Why didn't I say something when I had the chance at Matt's concert four years ago? Even if she said nothing and went away, at least she would have known. But now I may never have that chance. Why did I not tell her?" Tears came down the young man's face. Agumon saw that despite the fact that Tai almost killed his friend that Tai was just a broken man. His attempt at murdering Matt only showed his desperation.

Agumon was about to say something when there was a knock on the door. Tai immediately went out of his bed.

"Uh Tai are you sure you're feeling all right? I am worried about you", Kari's voice came from the other end of the door. Kari then turned on the knob.

"I am half-naked! Don't come in!" Tai yelled.

"I am sorry!" Kari said. "I just want to know how you're doing. You seem to be acting strange".

'No! He's not okay! He tried to kill his best friend! He is desperate to get Sora! You got to stop him! I cannot but you may be able to!' Agumon screamed inside his head. Yet he did not open his mouth to say anything.

"I am fine Kari", Tai said, lowering his voice. He sounded a bit annoyed.

"Okay Tai", Kari said. Agumon heard her footsteps as she went away from the door. She apparently believed him.

"Good riddance", Tai said. He then went back to his bed.

"Listen Tai, I know that Matt has Sora but it's not the end of the world. You should try to get over her. Go to college, get a job, find a new girl-" Agumon was stopped by a pillow.

"I told you I only want Sora. Nothing is going to change my mind. You promised that you'd be at my side. You're my Digimon after all", Tai told him. Agumon shuddered inside.

"Yes Tai", Agumon said. He didn't know what else to do or say. He felt powerless, helpless- like a fly in a spider's web. And Tai knew this.

"Now stay here, I mean stay here in my room. I am going out. I got to think of another plan and I don't think I will be able to do here with Kari around", Tai told him. "I would not be out for long. If Kari or Mom or Dad does come at my door, tell her or him I am asleep. If anyone of them comes in without warning tell them I will be back soon", he ordered. "And more importantly don't tell them about my plans." He then left. Agumon was all alone. He sighed to himself.

"May I speak to you?" a voice asked him. Agumon turned and saw Gatomon standing there, looking very concerned. Apparently, Tai did not close all the way.

"Yes but let us go to the living room", Agumon told her. The Cat Diigmon nodded so they both went out together.

The living room was dark but not too dark since the sun had not yet set. They both sat on the couch as Agumon looked out the window.

"So tell me what's wrong? You can tell me" Gatomon asked him, hoping that Agumon would answer.

Agumon did not say anything. Then he spoke. "Do you know what's it like to fall in love?"

"I-I am not sure. I mean I know what it is like to feel close to someone. When Wizardmon was killed by Myotismon, I felt a small part of me die with him. It felt so good when I destroyed him", Gatomon told him.

"You mean you just killed Myotismon because he killed Wizardmon?" Agumon questioned.

"I would have to kill him anyway. He was a threat to both worlds though he came back, the jerk", Gatomon said in a spiteful tone. "But killing him was satisfying. I probably would not felt happy if I did not take part in destroying him. I owe Wizardmon so much. He helped me gain back my heart and I got Kasri as a result. But I still miss him", Gatomon said.

"Maybe I don't understand this 'love' thing", Agumon said. "Humans can fall in love. We Digimon can make friends. I have another question. Can love make a person bad? I mean can it have a bad effect on people?"

"I don't know. I imagine that love can be good and bad. I mean, love can be good or bad but I assume that true love shouldbe good. It is supposed to be good. I know that when Kari is with T.K., she feels very happy. She tells me so. So I know at least in humans what real love is".

"What about bad love?" Agumon asked. "I mean, how do you know that it is not good love?"

"I am not sure. But I know that both people must love each other. It is not just one-sided. And it always makes the two happy. Love is not supposed to hurt, cause pain or do any suffering- at least not on purpose. Why are you asking me these questions?" Gatomon said.

"I was just curious", Agumon lied. "I just wondered about it –it seem to create so many feelings that I am questioning whether that was a good thing or not".

"If it's good love, it's a good thing. The problem is that bad love makes things worse. I had never experienced bad love before so I can't help you on that. Does it have to do with Tai? Is Tai in love?" Gatomon asked. Agumon suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

"You can say that. But he promised me not to tell anyone", Agumon said.

"That is okay. I know that there are things that Kari says about T.K. that she tells me not to tell to anyone else. I guess that she does not want anyone else to know. I don't know why. Maybe she hasn't told T.K. yet how she feels toward him", Gatomon said.

"Why are humans so reluctant to reveal their feelings to others?" Agumon asked.

"I don't know. I think Kari may be a little insecure about it. I guess that she does not think T.K. would return her feelings", Gatomon replied.

"How come she feels that way?" Agumon asked. "I mean, I don't want to sound too intrusive".

"You know, I have no idea. Kari is a nice, friendly person. She is totally unselfish. She cares for people. She works hard, babysitting kids. And she has grown into a beautiful woman. I can't find a reason why anybody would not love her. But I didn't ask her so I don't really know. I don't feel like asking her anything that she is not comfortable with", Gatomon answered. "Tai is coming back".

Agumon looked out the window again and saw that Tai indeed had returned. The Reptile Digimon got off the couch.

"I got to return to Tai's room. Perhaps we can continue some time later", Agumon said. This caught Gatomon by surprise.

"Okay", Gatomon replied. Agumon had left the living room and went to Tai's bedroom before the human discovered his Digimon was not there. Gatomon heard the door slam and the plop of shoes as Tai took them off and went to his bedroom and slammed the bedroom door. Gatomon sighed. She knew that something was wrong but until Agumon tells her there is nothing she can do.

Still she felt the darkness linger.

"Are you feeling better Tai?" Agumon asked, trying not to sound out of breath. Tai glared at him.

"I am not definitely okay. I saw couples walking together. I saw them holding hands and kissing. I saw people in love. Why can't Sora and I be like that? Why did I let her go like that? If only I get rid of Matt, then I shall have her", Tai spoke. He smiled wickedly. His dark persona had taken over.

"You haven't made another plan to get rid of Matt, right?" Agumon asked in a low voice.

"I'll think of something. It is my destiny to possess her for myself. Once I have her, I'll let my other self take care of the rest", he said.

"Are you afraid that he might get into trouble?" Agumon asked.

"I'll not be so foolish as to get caught", the dark Tai told him. "I think I should stage a little 'accident' for dear Matt. I still need to think how to do it".

Agumon sighed to himself. As long as Tai could not think of a plan, Matt was safe. Still Agumon knew that it would not be long before Tai could think of one. Just then Tai's cell phone rang from the drawer. He picked it up.

"Moshi-moshi! This is Taichi Kamiya speaking- oh hello Izzy!" Tai said. Agumon listened attentively. "You got an apartment? Well, congrats! You're inviting everyone to come? Sure I'll come and tell my sister as well!" Tai grinned. "Thanks for letting me know. I'll be glad to see your apartment, especially if everybody is coming!" Tai emphasized the word "everybody" as he spoke. Agumon wondered whether he was thinking about Matt and Sora in particular. "That is great! I'll see you tomorrow then!" He put down the cell phone. He then laughed and went down on his bed, still laughing.

"Tai?" Agumon asked, concerned. It took only one look at him to know that the dark Tai had returned. A sweatdrop appeared on Agumon's head.

"This is just perfect. Matt would likely come as well. I can execute my plan there and no one would suspect it was murder. Yes it is a perfect plan", Tai said out loud. Agumon could not help but feel shocked.

"What are you going to do?" Agumon inquired.

"Let's just say it's a surprise", Tai answered. He went off his bed and went to the mirror. Agumon stood there in awkward silence.

"My plan is almost foolproof. 'A little accident', they would say, 'an unfortunate one at that'. No one would suspect it was deliberate. Is that right, my master?" 'Tai' said in 'his' mind. The original Tai, looking tired and worn, stared blankly at him.

"I agree to let you help me get rid of Matt to get Sora. But every time you take over, I get tired", the real Tai said.

The dark Tai scoffed at the complaint. "You must remember that I am a part of you and therefore require some of your energy. You don't think I can survive on nothing do you?" Tai did not reply, causing the dark version to laugh. "Don't worry. Once Matt has been terminated, I shall have no reason to exist anymore and all your energy shall be yours". Tai just nodded. The dark Tai saw the fatigue on his other self's face. "Maybe you're just tired, period. Why don't you go to sleep? Tomorrow is a big day".

"Yeah", Tai said. His face brightened. "I can't wait to see Izzy's apartment! You promise not to do anything when I am there?"

"Oh I won't do anything in front of everybody of course!" the dark Tai replied. "Just relax. You should go to bed now".

"I should do that. I want Sora so bad that I could dream of her tonight", Tai said. The dark Tai smiled normally.

"Then dream sweet ones tonight. And I shall carry out my plan tomorrow", the dark Tai said. He then disappeared.

"Tai!" Agumon's voice caused Tai to look away from the mirror. His Digimon was at his feet looking concerned.

"I am going to bed. I got a busy day tomorrow", Tai said. He then took off his shirt and pulled down his pants.

"Am I going to go too?" Agumon asked.

"Of course!" Tai answered. He was almost naked now. "Just act like your usual self and don't say a word".

"Yes Tai", Agumon said unhappily.

"A promise is a promise", Tai said. Agumon felt Tai was going to say more but instead Tai shook his head. "I should get a 'Do Not Disturb' sign. I really don't want Kari to barge in like that again." He then went to his drawer and put on his pajamas. "Good night Agumon. I would like to dream of Sora but in any case I am going to enjoy tomorrow. See you tomorrow". He then turned out the lights and went to his bed. Darkness lingered all around.

"Hello darkness my old friend/I have come to talk to you again", Agumon said to himself as he quoted from a song. He looked at the window. Lights from homes and buildings made the darkness outside a little less frightening than inside. Agumon felt attracted to it. He wanted to be out there- where he'll be out of Tai's reach.

Agumon sighed and laid beside Tai on the bed. He could hear his human partner softly breathing. He sounded so peaceful. Still Agumon dread what he was going to do tomorrow. Will he be successful this time? He rather not think about that.

'Tai don't so anything too bad. I know that you want Sora but it is really hurting me that you have allowed the evil inside you to take control. I just hope that it is not too late to stop it and I will find a way to stop it. I just need to do it without betraying you' Agumon thought. He felt so worried but then he remembered what he told Black WarGreymon four years ago: "If life gives you lemons, make lemon pie". It was useless to worry now. Tomorrow will come eventually. And everything will work out right in the end. It always has.

Yet Agumon could not shake the feeling that things are going to get very, very bad before things are going to get better.

End of Chapter Three

Gomen nasai my readers! I am so sorry about the long, long delay between Chapter Two and Chapter Three. I had an awful summer and I lost all my new chapters on my fics so I had to do everything again. But I am so glad that I managed to finish this one. I hope this chapter wasn't too boring- the next chapter is going to have more action I assure you. Will Tai succeed this time? Wait and find out! Digimon is the property of Toei Animation and Saban. I hope you enjoy this chapter. And do not forget to review!


	4. Chapter Four, Part One

****

Chapter Four: Part One of Tai's Downfall

By Melinda Cadarette

I have to get Matt this time

Sora must be mine to possess

I will let my dark side to take control

So I could do this deed without remorse

Agumon had made a promise to me

I know that he wouldn't speak to someone

So let the darkness take over

So I can get rid of Matt now.

"Good morning Kari," Tai said as he saw her in the living room. He and Agumon saw Kari watching TV there. She looked at him a little apprehensive. She still remembered yesterday when Tai was rude to her. Yet he appeared to be his usual nice self today.

"Are you feeling better?" Kari asked. Gatomon was beside her on the couch. The Cat Digimon looked at Agumon with a quizzical look on her face. The orange Reptile Digimon simply gave her a blank look in reply.

"Kari, Izzy said he got an apartment and is having a party. He wanted to know if you want to go too," Tai said.

"Of course I do!" Kari replied. "When are we going?"

"He invited all of us, I mean the DigiDestineds, for lunch so I am going at eleven" Tai answered.

"Well I should get ready to go" Kari said. She shut off the TV. She then left Gatomon while she rushed to her bedroom. She came back ten minutes later with a pink top and shorts. Tai had on a brown suit and tie. He smiled at her when she returned.

"You look nice," Tai said. This surprised Kari a bit. He was so rude to her the day before. Maybe it was just a bad day for him that day, she thought.

"Thank you Tai" Kari said. "Are you going to eat anything to eat before we go?"

"I am not hungry" Tai answered. He didn't want Kari to know that he just wanted to got to Izzy's apartment and get rid of Matt before he could think himself out of his plan. Of course Kari had no clue.

"Are you feeling well?" she asked concerned.

"I am okay. I am just excited to see Izzy's new apartment," Tai said. (Note: Line error.)

"I'll get you an apple. I don't want you to get sick from not eating" Kari told him. She went to the kitchen.

"You don't have to do this you know" Tai told her as she left. She apparently didn't mind. She returned with a red apple.

"Now eat" Kari ordered. Tai sighed, realizing that he better do as she says or he'll never get out of here. He ate the apple. "Good, now that is over, we can go."

'When did she tell me what to do?' Tai thought.

'You can get rid of her you know' a voice inside his head told him. This alarmed Tai.

'Go away! I am doing nothing to her!' Tai thought back.

'As you wish,' the voice responded as it retreated.

"Are you okay Tai?" Kari asked. Tai looked at her.

"Of course I am!" he answered. He sounded startled. "Let's go now." He looked at Agumon. "We're going to have a good time are we Agumon?"

"Yes Tai" Agumon replied. He knew that the "good time" that Tai was talking about was not what he would consider a "good time". He knew that Tai was going to attempt to kill Matt. How he did not know. But he did know that he was going to do it.

"Do you know where Izzy's apartment is?" Kari asked her brother.

"Sure. He told me when he called. It's at Highton View Terrace" Tai answered.

"Oh wow! So he moved back?" Kari said.

"Yeah. He said that he always wanted to go back to it. We can buzz him and he'll let us in" Tai said. Kari nodded.

"Well let's go" Kari said. She stopped walking and turned to her Digimon. "Are you coming Gatomon?"

"Yes Kari" Gatomon answered, running to her partner.

"Come Agumon," Tai ordered. Agumon silently did so.

"Are you going to use the car?" Kari questioned.

"Yes. I got the keys here" Tai answered. He jingled the keys in his hands. "Let's go now. I am tired of standing here."

"Did you tell Father and Mother about this?" Kari asked. "I think they want to know, especially when both of us are leaving."

"I almost forgot about that!" Tai exclaimed. He personally didn't care but he knew better than get his parents worried over nothing. "I'll leave them a note". He went to the kitchen where he picked up a pen from the kitchen counter and wrote a note and posted it on the refrigerator. In English, it would have read: "Kari and I have gone to Izzy's apartment. We will be back before supper. Tai." He then turned to his sister. "I am done now. We shall go now." Kari nodded.

Agumon had to sigh. There was a slim hope that Matt might not come but he knew that Matt would probably come. The Reptile Digimon had no choice but to come since Tai wanted him there. Still Tai did not kill Matt when he had the chance before. There was still good in Tai or so Agumon thought. He believed that Tai was still struggling with the darkness that he allowed to open inside him.

Agumon could only hope that the good in Tai would prevail again.

"Hey good morning Izumi!" Tai said as he opened the door to Izzy's apartment. "I hope we're not too early!"

"Of course not! Come in!" Izzy replied. "Please take your shoes off and sit down." Tai and Kari entered his apartment. They saw it was very clean as the smell of cleaners was still in the air. "I have to go back to my room. I was talking to someone from Hong Kong in a chat room in the Internet. Tentomon is at the computer now. You do remember the Po Brothers, Kari?"

"Of course I do! Why do you ask?" Kari asked.

"Well I was talking to Mei Po, their sister" Izzy replied.

"I didn't know they had a sister!" Kari exclaimed.

"She is greatly interested in the Digital World so I told her about some of our adventures" Izzy said. "Of course there are so much of the Digital World that we don't know. I am planning to talk to Mr. Takenouchi and Joe's brother Jim about taking an expedition. It will be an interesting trip. Oh, and her brothers wish to send their love to you, Kari" Izzy told her. She blushed. Tai's expression darkened when he heard "Takenouchi" but said nothing.

"So is anybody else coming here?" Gatomon questioned.

"I think everybody is coming though I am not a hundred percent sure that Joe is coming. He said that if he is going to come, it is likely to be only for half an hour or so though he told me that he will certainly try to stay longer if he could," Izzy explained. "Yolei was delighted so I am sure that she already told Ken. Davis said, 'Hey if everybody is coming, so will I.' So I know he's coming. When I called Matt, he said that he and Sora are going to come together. She is apparently staying at his place now." Tai had a surprised look on his face but it soon went normal again.

"What about T.K.?" Kari asked. "Tai didn't tell me until today so I didn't have the chance to call him." Izzy smiled.

"I didn't get an answer so I left a message. I didn't get a reply back but I am sure that he is coming too. Cody said that he would be coming and warned me to bring out the food just before we eat. I guess he is afraid that Armadillomon will eat everything before everyone is ready. Davis and Veemon are coming so I better hide the sweets as well" Izzy said in a joking manner. "I should be going back. Sit down if you like."

There was a brown couch in the living room. Tai and Kari sat down on it. Agumon and Gatomon sat next to their respective partners. Agumon could tell Tai was thinking. Tai had put his right hand on his chin. His eyes seemed to be focused on something.

'What are you thinking Tai? Please let it not be about killing Matt and getting Sora. You know that Sora will not love you like she does to Matt if you force her to. And you could get into big trouble and I wouldn't be able to help you' Agumon thought. Still he said nothing to Tai. He knew that Tai might not be in the mood to listen.

Suddenly a buzz was heard.

"I'll get it!" Izzy yelled from his room. A moment later, he got out of his room and pressed a button on the panel next to the door. "Who is it?"

"It's T.K." a voice replied through the intercom. Kari got up and went beside Izzy.

"And Patamon," came a small voice. "Don't forget about me!"

"Oh yeah. I am sorry for not calling back. May I come in?" T.K. asked.

"Yes! Kari is here with Tai" Izzy said. Kari immediately turned red in her face.

"Oh good! Tell Kari I'll be coming up!" T.K. said.

"I think she heard you T.K." Izzy told him.

"Oh," T.K. said. He then paused. "Well I am waiting to be let in."

"Sorry about that," Izzy said apologetically. He then pressed a button. "Here you go."

"Thanks," T.K. said. He was not heard after this. Kari went back to the couch. Tai looked at her curiously.

"Are you going to tell him yet?" Gatomon asked her.

"No" Kari said. "I want to tell him in a more private setting."

"I understand" Gatomon said. Tai went closer to Kari.

"Is something wrong Kari?" he asked her.

"Oh nothing. I mean it's private. I mean really private," Kari told him. He nodded.

"I see" Tai said. He then patted her on the knee. "If you wish to talk about it later, you can come to me. (Note: Line error.)

"Thanks brother," Kari said, smiling. "I may need it." Agumon observed this.

'Tai is so caring right now' Agumon thought. 'This is the good Tai. I know he'll not do anything in front of her. Of course I can't say that with any certainty.' Still the thought that his partner would do something horrendous within his sister's midst terrified him.

"Good morning Izumi!" T.K. said politely as Izzy opened the door. "My mother got the message but we thought it was too late to reply. I hope you don't mind the fruit basket. I picked it up on my way here. The grocer said it was freshly made that morning so I am sure you'll like it."

"You shouldn't have done it, T.K." Izzy replied. "I am a friend, not a strange host." T.K. just smiled.

"May I come in please?" the blond-haired boy asked. "You're in my way."

"Forgive me. Of course you can," Izzy said. He moved aside.

"Where's Kari?" T.K. asked.

"She is in the living room with Tai and their Digimon" Izzy answered. "It is on the right."

"Thanks," T.K. said. He then walked to the living room and sat down on the couch. Kari looked at him smiling. She said nothing though. They sat there in awkward silence.

"So T.K., how is your life?" Tai asked. The blond boy, dressed in the green school uniform, looked at him.

"I am fine. Doing school and all," T.K. replied. Tai nodded. "My brother is doing fine as well." At the mentions of that, Agumon saw Tai's face darken but it went back to normal after a minute.

"I went to Matt's new place a couple of days ago. He told me he wanted to go to America and work in the space program there" Tai told him. Both T.K. and Kari looked surprised.

"I didn't think he would be interested in a field like that" T.K. said in pure astonishment. "I know that since the Teenage Wolves broke up, that he has pursued various interests. I guess he finally settled in an interest but I never thought it was space."

"It surprise me too," Tai said. Another awkward silence ensued.

"It sure is quiet" T.K. commented.

"We were the first ones here," Gatomon said. "Nobody else has shown up yet." T.K. nodded.

"Once Davis and Yolei get here, that'll change," T.K. said. They all then chuckled, including Tai. Agumon smiled.

It was then a loud buzz was heard. Izzy rushed to the panel.

"Hello? Who is there?" he asked.

"Hello Izzy! This is Davis!" the boy said.

"Don't forget me too Davish" another voice said.

"Oh yeah. Veemon is here too," Davis said.

"May we come in? We're hungry!" Veemon exclaimed.

"I hope you had breakfast" Izzy said, trying to conceal the uneasiness of his voice.

"You do have food, do you?" Davis questioned. Izzy tried not to sigh too close to the panel.

"Yes I do but it is not all for you-"

"Then let us in!" Davis demanded.

"Let us help you eat the food!" Veemon said. It was then that Izzy heard Davis' voice but it was too low to be heard properly over the intercom.

"Sorry for that. I had to tell Veemon that we have to leave some food behind for the others. It would be rude not to do so," Davis explained. This did not reassure Izzy.

"Come up Davis. I do not have any food out now but I can bring some out for you," Izzy told him.

"Let us in then!" Davis said.

"Yeah! We're hungry!" Veemon yelled. Izzy tried not to sigh again near the panel. Instead he pressed the button and let them in.

"Do you mind, Davis? Some of us had breakfast and planning to keep it inside" T.K. said. Davis looked at him oddly while he was eating hungrily.

"I haven't had any food since I had supper yesterday" Davis explained. He then slurped the noodles from the bowl using his chopsticks. "Great noodles Izzy!" Veemon was on the couch as well, munching on rice balls.

"Do you want any drinks?" Izzy asked.

"Do you got milk?" Veemon asked. They then returned to eating.

"Sure" Izzy answered.

"Well, get us them then!" Davis commanded rather rudely.

"Make sure Davis doesn't eat the chopsticks," Izzy told T.K. T.K. smiled.

Just then a buzz was heard. Izzy quickly went to the panel.

"Good-" Izzy started to say when he was suddenly interrupted.

"IZZY!" the girl's voice was so loud that Izzy fell down in shock. He quickly got up and spoke at the panel.

"Yolei? Is Ken there too?" Izzy asked.

"Of course he is!" Yolei's voice was not as loud as before. "Do you want to talk to him?"

"Oh no! I just want to know if he is with you," the young man said. "My couch is full so I have to get some chairs out."

"You mean we're not the first ones here?" Yolei asked.

"Tai, Kari, T.K. and Davis are here" Izzy replied. "Their Digimon are also here of course."

"Let us in then! I want to see Kari and T.K.!" Yolei demanded. Izzy pressed a button. He then went to a room and brought out a couple of folding chairs. He unfolded them just as the door rang.

"I am going to get a lot of running today," Izzy commented as he ran to the door. He opened it.

"Hello Izzy!" Yolei said loudly. Ken was wrapped around her right arm. "We brought a little present for your new apartment!" She held out a little box that was wrapped with pink paper and a red bow. "I hope you like it!"

"It was her choice," Ken said. He sounded weak.

"Are you okay Ken?" Izzy asked concerned.

"Of course he is!" Yolei responded, not bothering to let Ken answer. She then looked inside. "He is just tired." She then squeezed her right arm around Ken's neck causing his eyes to bulge. "May we come in? I don't want to stand like this." Izzy decided to rescue Ken.

"Of course you can! You might want to get your arm off Ken's neck. I think he's turning blue in the face," Izzy told her. Yolei looked at Ken. The dark-haired teen did look like he was going to pass out.

"Oops! I am sorry my Ken!" Yolei let go of her arm. "I get so excited sometimes!" She then wrapped her arm around Ken's waist and practically pushed him inside with her. Hawkmon and Wormmon followed them.

"Forgive Yolei. I will make sure she will be in her best behaviour" Hawkmon told Izzy.

"You better look after Davis and Veemon as well" Izzy replied back in a low voice.

"Are they bothering you?" Hawkmon asked.

"Hey Izzy! Where is our drinks?" Davis asked, shouting.

"Yeah our drinks!" Veemon yelled.

"And bring more noodles!" Davis added.

"And more rice balls!" Veemon further yelled.

"They are not bothering me; they are making me go crazy" Izzy said in a low voice.

"I see. I'll not let that happen" Hawkmon replied. Izzy nodded.

"I am coming!" Izzy yelled. He had two platters with noodles and rice balls on it.

'That better not be the only things you have" Yolei said as she saw Davis and Veemon eat them.

"I don't think so," Davis said. "I can think of better foods to serve."

"Hey!" Izzy exclaimed.

"No offense Izzy. This is good," Davis said. He then sipped the broth noisily. Veemon chomped his last rice ball. (Note: Line error.)

"So how are all of you doing? How is your relationship with T.K. going?" Yolei asked Kari. Wormmon was on Ken's lap. Kari looked uncomfortable.

"We are, ah, doing good," she said as she looked at T.K. for confirmation. He nodded.

"You got to tell me later," the older girl said. Kari hunched her shoulders.

"So what about you and Ken?" Davis asked. Kari smiled. She owed him a favour for that one.

"We are doing great! I am sixteen and he is fifteen so we can't do much," Yolei said. Ken suddenly looked uncomfortable.

"You probably have to be the one doing most of the action anyway by the look of things" Davis said smiling.

"What do you mean by that? He can't drive me anywhere yet" Yolei told him. Ken looked relieved. Davis sat there stunned.

"Never mind him. What is going on generally?" T.K. asked.

"Not too bad. Ken is a bit upset though. Have you heard of the Digimon thefts in the Tamachi area?" Yolei asked.

"Oh yeah!" Veemon nodded. "Davish and I heard it on the news. It is horrible!"

"Something about an Octomon robbing jewelry stores?" Davis asked. Yolei nodded.

"An Octomon!" Izzy yelled. He now had a tray filled with rolls and sweets and cups of soda and milk. He placed it on the low table, which the various guests immediately helped themselves. Davis got whacked by T.K. when he tried to grab a roll. Davis gave a dark look. "Tell me about this Octomon incident."

"There has been a series of thefts concerning an Octomon, who have been breaking into jewelry stores and stealing everything. Ken is very concerned with this" Yolei told everybody.

"No Digimon would steal jewels out of its own will" Ken said. "Its partner must have ordered it to do so."

"I am sure that the police will catch the man or woman that ordered it" Kari said.

"I am not too sure. The person so far has remained unseen. The Digimon is likely not going to say anything to betray its master" Ken said, a bit gloomily. He seemed to recall a bad memory by the likes of his eyes.

"I know" Tai said. "No Digimon would want to betray its master. The risk is too great." Agumon felt tense inside. He knew that his words were meant for him. Agumon stayed silent.

"My loyalty toward Ken is unwavering. I did what Ken told me to but there came to be a time when, well, you know, what happened" Wormmon said. Ken hugged him.

"And because of that, I learned your true worth," Ken said, "as a friend." Agumon felt happy inside but when he looked at Tai he felt shaken. Tai had one of the most expressionless faces he had ever seen. His eyes seemed to be blank.

'What are you thinking Tai?' Agumon thought. 'Are you planning to use me like you intended or did you remember I am your friend?' However he was soon to be disappointed.

"Do you know where the bathroom is?" Tai asked Izzy.

"Oh yes," Izzy replied. "Go down the hallway and enter the door at the far right." Tai got up and walked away.

Agumon saw him go. He sat there uncomfortably. He knew that Matt and Sora was going to come. He didn't know what Tai was going to do. All he could do is to wait. He only hoped that the good Tai would prevail.

End of Chapter Four, Part One

This is only the first part of the fourth chapter. Digimon was created by Toei Animation. Please read the next chapter for Chapter Four Part Two and my notes.


	5. Chapter Four, Part Two

****

Chapter Four: Part Two of "Tai's Downfall"

By Melinda Cadarette

"So do you know if the police has any Digimon of their own?" Davis asked Ken, continuing the present conversation.

"A lot of people have Digimon nowadays but I don't know if the police is using of them for their own purposes," Ken replied. "Perhaps they should have a section devoted to Digimon crime."

"Maybe you should start it," Davis said.

"Me?" Ken pointed to himself. Yolei hugged him by his neck.

"My Ken is going to be the first Digimon detective in Japan!" Yolei declared.

"Well, I am sure that there is a Digimon detective somewhere. I am not sure that there is one in this area," Ken said.

"So what is your plan for the school break?" Kari asked Yolei.

"Finding a sane way to survive the time with my two sisters Mimoe and Chiziru. I am just glad that my brother and my older sister have moved out of the house but I still have to deal with my other sisters," Yolei said. "You should really count yourself lucky to have one sibling. So what are you going to do, Kari?"

"Babysitting most likely" Kari answered. "I want to teach young kids so I better know how to deal with them now."

"I love kids! I want to have lots of kids when I grow up" Yolei said happily. Ken looked he was about to faint. Izzy was about to say something when a buzz was heard.

"I'll get that," Izzy said. He went to the panel. "Who is it?"

"It's Matt and Sora" Matt spoke. At the sound of his voice, Agumon's heart went to his throat. He was hoping that Matt and Sora might not come but now that hope was gone. He cringed inside. Gatomon noticed this but said nothing.

"Come in!" Izzy said. He then pressed a button. A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Izzy opened the door to see Matt and Sora standing there. They had a bouquet of flowers.

"Why, thank you" Izzy smiled. "I have most of our friends here. I'll get extra chairs for you." He then took the bouquet of flowers from Sora and let them in. Agumon felt a lump in his throat growing. He didn't think Tai would do anything in the midst of all this people but with his Jekyll-and-Hyde personality there was no way Agumon could predict what would happen if Tai knew that Sora and Matt were here. Still Agumon felt he needed to tell Tai about their arrival.

"Do you know where Tai went?" Agumon asked.

"He went to the bathroom. It's down the hallway at the far right" Izzy answered. Agumon went to the hallway. He called out to Tai.

"Tai!" Agumon yelled. Suddenly a door opened.

"What do you want?" Tai asked him.

"Matt-Matt and Sora are here," Agumon said, stammering at first. What Tai did next surprised him.

"Oh? I guess I better go and meet them," Tai said. (Note: Line error.)

"You mean you do not have a problem with that?" Agumon sounded astonished.

"Why not? I knew they were going to come," Tai told him.

"I guess so," Agumon said, knowing that he was right. He wanted to say more but decided not to. He then saw Tai wash his hands and then went away from the door as Tai left the bathroom.

"Well?" Tai asked. Agumon didn't know what to say. "Are they in the living room?"

"You mean Matt and Sora?" the Reptile Digimon questioned.

"Who else would I be referring to?" Tai asked, looking down the hallway.

"Yes they are," Agumon answered.

"Good" Tai said. This made Agumon uncomfortable again. He wondered if Tai was thinking about killing Matt. Tai had no weapon on him as far as Agumon could tell but that may not matter. He can only hope that the good Tai would prevail.

"Matt!" Tai yelled. Matt almost jumped out of his chair in shock. He turned his head to see Tai smiling at him. "So Matt, how are you?" Matt blinked in surprise, then smiled.

"Oh I am doing good," he seemed calmer now. "You-You just startled me." Tai nodded then went back to his position on the couch. Izzy promptly placed a glass of soda and a small platter of fudgelike treats.

"I thought you would like these. Just watch out for Davis' mouth," Izzy warned.

"I heard that" Davis said. Izzy grinned then walked away.

"Are those made from red beans?" Yolei asked excited.

"I think so" Tai replied. "You can have one if you like."

"Oh thank you so much!" Yolei exclaimed. She went out of the chair and grabbed two. "One is for me. The other one is for my Ken." She then gave one of the treats to Ken. "I haven't had one for a long time."

'They do look expensive" T.K. said, taking a few. Davis looked on sadly.

"How come he gets one when I can't?" Davis questioned.

"Because Izzy forbid it," Kari answered. She then put one of them in her mouth. Davis almost burst into tears.

"So Matt, how have you been since I last saw you?" Tai asked him.

"Oh I am doing fine," Matt answered. He then wrapped his right arm around Sora's shoulders. "In fact Sora and I are living together."

Nearly everybody's eyes went wide.

"You mean you're cohabiting?" Yolei asked. "Well, if you want it that way-"

"We're not sharing the same bed" Sora interjected. "It's just that I can't live with my parents anymore."

"Why not? Did anything happen?" Yolei asked concerned.

"Well" Sora said. She then looked at Matt. "I can't really explain it."

"Oh I get it! You're pregnant!" Davis blurted out. Matt got out of his chair.

"Davis! That is not what it is!" Matt shouted. "You got it all wrong!" He was about to say more when a knock was heard.

"I'll get it!" Izzy proclaimed. Matt collapsed on the floor.

"Matt, are you okay?" Sora asked.

"Hello?" Izzy said. He then looked down. "Oh it's Cody!"

"We got in by someone else. Sorry for being late but I had to feed Armadillomon before we could go" Cody explained. Izzy saw he had a small gift.

"So where is the food?" Armadillomon asked. Cody sighed.

"I think I'll need more groceries by the time this is over," Izzy said. He then smiled. "Come in, Cody. Just remember to check for any chopsticks after you're done."

"Davis almost ate his," T.K. said out loud.

"Ha ha ha" Davis responded.

"Well come in Cody and Armadillomon," Izzy said. "I think I got more food for you as well."

"Where do we sit?" Armadillomon asked as they were led to the living room.

"I have a few more chairs out," Izzy replied. Cody and his Digimon were led to a chair. The boy (Cody was twelve) sat on it as Armadillomon went on his partner's lap.

"So what is going on?" Cody asked.

"Nothing much," Kari answered. "Except of course Davis eating all the food."

"I have seen you guys eat too" Davis replied.

"We are just talking about Matt and Sora" Yolei said. "Apparently they are in a very deep relationship."

"Do you mean you're engaged?" Cody asked Matt and Sora.

"We're not yet engaged. Sora is having a problem at home so I told her she can stay at my place until she can resolve it" Matt explained. "We're not sleeping in the same bed, you know."

"Well I hope the problem gets resolved soon" Cody said.

"So where is the rest of the food?" Armadillomon asked.

"Just to think I fed him so he won't be like this" Cody said.

"Actually I got a big treat," Izzy said. "I was hoping to reveal this when we got everybody here. Come to the kitchen with me." Everybody was now curious. They all followed him there.

"This took me an hour. I got help from my mother, thank goodness" Izzy explained. On the kitchen counter there was a dark blue furoshiki cloth covering what appeared to be a mound of something. "Now be very careful when eating them. These are very rich." He removed the cloth.

"Chocolate-covered rice balls! Yummy!" Yolei exclaimed.

"Now only pick a few-oh never mind," Izzy said when he saw his friends taking what they want. "Hey! Leave some to me!"

"I think I am going to puke" Davis said ten minutes later. He put his hands over his stomach. "I must have ate fifty of them."

"Me too," Veemon said.

"You better not" Izzy scolded. "I only made a hundred."

"The depths of your gluttony never ceases to amaze me," T.K. said to Davis.

"Oh shut up," Davis replied back.

"Izzy, is Joe suppose to come as well?" Kari asked.

"I did try to invite him but he said that he is not a hundred percent sure he'll come. I think he might be too busy with his studies" Izzy suggested.

"I heard he is going to an American university" Davis piped up. "Har-something."

"Harvard? That is one of the most famous universities in the world!" Yolei exclaimed.

"How did you found this out?" Izzy asked.

"My younger sister June told me," Davis said. Matt groaned.

"She is still hanging with Joe's brother Jim I see," T.K. said. Sora patted Matt's back. He seemed to be spacing out.

"It's okay Matt," Sora said. "Don't worry about it guys. He's just having a flashback."

"My sister June wasn't that bad, was she?" Davis asked.

"I dreamed of June chasing me downtown. I dreamed of June chasing me in the subway. I dreamed June of chasing me in the bay. I dreamed of June chasing me in the countryside. I dreamed of June chasing up Mount Fuji. I dreamed of June chasing me in space" Matt then shuddered. "And I can't tell you about my other dreams when she did catch me-"

"Oh man!" Davis exclaimed. "I know she can be annoying but I didn't think she would traumatize you like that!"

"You know I can believe that" Ken said as Yolei hugged him.

"You should relax, Matt," Tai told him. "You got worse things to worry about."

'Yeah, like Tai trying to kill you' Agumon thought.

"You're right," Matt said. "My mind does funny things sometimes though."

"Well if Davis can't eat anymore, let's take advantage!" T.K. declared.

"I didn't say I couldn't eat anymore!" Davis retorted.

"Davis, you're a pig," T.K. couldn't help but say.

"Now, now, guys" Kari said, not wanting another spat from them.

"It's alright. I am just glad that I could get so much for free," Davis said.

"Well I didn't get free-" Izzy started to say.

"Is that all the food there is?" Veemon asked.

"Veemon! Don't sound like a glutton!" Davis told him.

"It's not a banquet!" Yolei exclaimed.

"I just ask," Veemon said sheepishly.

"What time is it? I know I have not been here for long but I told my mother I would be home by one," Cody said. Izzy looked at the clock on the wall.

"I don't think it is one yet" Izzy responded.

"It was a great party," Ken said. "Thank you Izzy." He then bowed in appreciation.

"Your welcome," Izzy said. "Maybe I should open my presents now."

"I don't think you need to hurry. It's not your birthday, you know" Kari told him.

"I am aware of that," Izzy said. "If you want to, you can leave now." Veemon yawned.

"The fun's over. Let's leave Davish" Veemon said. Davis looked at him startled.

"Don't tell me you only came for the food?" Davis asked him.

"I thought that was why we went here," Veemon said.

"Um no" Davis said.

"We should be going too," T.K. said, looking at Patamon.

"Why don't I come with you?" Kari asked. T.K. looked surprised but then nodded.

"Okay Kari," T.K. said. He then turned to Izzy. "Thank you for inviting us over. Please do this again."

"Of course," Izzy said. T.K. looked at Kari.

"We can go now" T.K. told her. Kari turned at Tai.

"Will you be going home after you leave, Tai?" Kari asked him. (Note: Line error.)

"Yeah" Tai replied.

"Okay see you at home," Kari said.

"See you later Kari!" Tai exclaimed.

"I hope for you to come again!" Izzy told them was they left with their Digimon.

"I think I should go too," Cody said as he bowed to Izzy in thankfulness.

"Thank you for the food" Armadillomon added.

"Please come again," Izzy said loudly as Cody and his Digimon joined T.K. and Kari and their Digimon in exiting. Veemon looked at Davis.

"Maybe we should go too," Davis said. "Veemon is looking like he wants to leave."

"There is no food left here" Veemon explained. "At least there is food where you live, Davish."

"I don't got a Digimon. I got a garbage compactor," Davis complained. "I will go now. I will see you guys later, preferably when Veemon thinks he is full."

"When that happens, do come again" Izzy said out loud as Davis and Veemon left. Sora turned to Matt after they heard the door shut.

"Perhaps we should go too," Sora said. Tai then stepped forward.

"I want to talk to Matt. You can go ahead" Tai told her.

"Alone?" Sora asked concerned.

"If you want, I can take you down and stay with you until Matt comes," Yolei offered.

"Okay," Sora nodded. She turned to Matt. "I will wait until you're done with Tai."

"It won't take long," Matt said. Tai smiled.

"I will see you soon Sora" Tai said.

"Do return" Izzy said. "I am glad that you came."

"Thank you" Sora nodded.

"I want to talk to Izzy for a few minutes" Ken said. "I will be looking for you at the exit." It was directed to Yolei.

"Of course Ken!" Yolei exclaimed. "Come, Hawkmon!"

"As you wish," Hawkmon said.

"I will not let anything happen to you Sora" Biyomon said.

"I am sure that I'll be okay," Sora said. "But let us go now."

"Thanks for everything Izzy!" Yolei said in a loud voice. "Let us do this again!" (Note: Line error.)

"Sure! May you arrive home safely!" Izzy responded. Sora and Yolei left with their Digimon. Tai turned to Matt.

"Let us take the stairs," Tai suggested.

"Alright" Matt said. He turned to Izzy and bowed. "You have been a great host. We wish to come here again."

"I am pleased you enjoyed your visit" Izzy said. "I hope that Sora's problem be resolved soon."

'So do I' Matt thought. He nodded at Izzy. He then turned to Tai. "Let's go now."

"I don't know what else to say that has not been said before" Tai said to Izzy. "I guess I can say the party was great."

"I wouldn't want to stop you from leaving" Izzy smiled. "Tentomon and I can clean up. I hope I can chat with Mia again."

"Who is Mia?" Matt asked.

"Mia Po, the sister of the Po Brothers from Hong Kong," Tai explained. "My sister Kari can explain further."

"I see" Matt said. "Gabumon, we're going now."

"Alright Matt," Gabumon said.

"Come Agumon," Tai commanded.

"Yes Tai" Agumon said. 'Nothing happened to Matt so far' the Digimon thought. 'Maybe his good self has won.'

"Do come again!" Izzy yelled as they put on their shoes and left. Tai led Matt to the door leading to the staircase. Agumon and Gabumon followed them. (Note: Line error.)

"So what do you want to talk about?" Matt asked Tai as they reached the staircase. Tai stopped and looked at him.

"What's wrong with Sora?" Tai questioned.

"Physically nothing. However, she-she-" Matt shook his head. "I am not sure I can talk with you about this."

"Why not?" Tai asked. Matt said nothing in reply. "Matt, I am a friend. A very best friend." He put his hand on Matt's right shoulder.

"Sora thinks someone is stalking her" Matt confided. Tai looked at him stunned.

"Do you know who is doing this?" Tai demanded in a loud voice.

"No we don't but we know he knows where she lives" Matt informed him. Tai then seized him by the shoulders.

"Did he do anything to Sora? Answer me!" Tai yelled.

"Ease up, Tai! He just sent her flowers and a very creepy poem. That's all," Matt said. Tai widened his eyes. He then released Matt and laughed.

"When you said she was being stalked, I thought someone was following her and doing nasty things to her stuff" Tai said acting very much relieved. He then put his hands on Matt's shoulder again. "I don't worry too much about it. I mean, it could get worse but flowers and a poem isn't really the worse thing that someone can do."

"I know but Sora is very scared so I offered for her to stay at my place for a while" Matt said. Agumon saw Tai's eyes darken.

"Oh really? If this 'stalker' knows where Sora lives, what makes you think she's safe with you?" Tai asked.

"I don't have a choice. Sora was so agitated. She clearly did not want to stay in her home. And I did not want her to be in a hotel. We are not a cohabited couple though. She sleeps in my guest room," Matt explained. Tai put his eyes downcast.

"I see" Tai said. Agumon saw him grip Matt's right shoulder again. Tai then went to Matt's ear. "I want her to be safe. I want to be happy. And I want her, period." Matt's eyes then widened.

'Tai is planning to push Matt down the stairs!' Agumon thought. Tai smiled evilly as he was about to push Matt off his feet and down the stairs. Agumon watched helplessly as Tai aimed his hand at Matt's back. And then-

"Tai!" a shout behind Tai distracted him in time. Tai looked back just as his hand hit Matt's back. It was Ken and Wormmon, looking horrified.

"Huh?" Tai said. He then felt Matt leave his hand. He looked to see Matt fall. "Matt!"

"AHHHHH!!!" Matt yelled as he lost his balance. His left hand managed to grip onto the handrail causing him to stop. Ken rushed down to help him. Gabumon did too. Tai looked on.

"Matt, are you okay?" Ken asked as he helped him on his feet.

"Yeah thank goodness," Matt said. He then looked up at Tai. He saw his blank face. Tai then realized that Matt was looking at him and looked concerned.

"You scared me, Matt! I thought you were going to fall!" Tai exclaimed. "We should go down now. Unless you hurt your foot or something." (Note: Line error.)

"I am fine" Matt answered. 'Did Tai mean to push me? Maybe I did just lose my balance' he thought. He then remembered Tai's words: "And I want her, period." A bead of sweat came down his head. 'Or maybe not,' he further thought. He climbed down a stair.

"What's wrong?" Tai asked, still sounding concerned. 'He knows' a voice from within him said. 'You better be careful next time, Taichi.' Tai shut his eyes. 'I thought it would work. It would be perceived as an accident.' The voice replied, 'Do not blame yourself. Ken startled you. Now he may know the truth. And Matt too.' Tai said back, 'He does not know or Matt.' The voice uttered, 'We shall see, Taichi.' It then became silent.

"Tai, are you okay?" Ken asked. Tai realized he has been quiet for a few minutes. He straightened up.

"You-I mean I- I mean we- should go" Tai stammered. Ken and Matt looked at each other. Finally they looked back at Tai.

"Yes I suppose" Ken said. "If you two are okay, we can go now." Wormmon went down to Ken and Ken put him in his hands. Gabumon jerked on Matt's left leg.

"I feel safer if we go now Matt," Gabumon said. Tai looked at him. He almost forgot about him. He was quiet all this time. Now he could see how his plan could be foiled. There could be a possibility that Gabumon could have seen him push Matt down. While Tai doubted that he could go to jail because of a Digimon's testimony, he was sure that Sora would not want him near her again. And that would have missed the purpose of killing Matt. Or was it?

"Yeah let's go" Matt said. "I'll see you later Ken. Take care Tai." He then went down the rest of the stairs with Gabumon. He seemed to be in a hurry. Tai looked at Ken.

"I thought you were going to talk to Izzy for a few minutes" Tai said. 'Maybe Ken didn't see me push Matt' he thought. Then the voice said, 'You know better.' Tai's eyes became downcast.

"I did" Ken replied. "But we talked only for a minute."

"I might as well go" Tai said. "Come Agumon."

"We're going home right?" Agumon asked.

"I have nothing else to do" Tai replied.

"I'll leave now too. See you later Tai" Ken said. He then walked down the stairs. He too seemed to be in a hurry.

"What are you going to do now?" Agumon asked.

"Go home" Tai simply said. "Forget this day." He seemed to be in a dark mood now. Agumon followed Tai down the stairs. Nobody was at the exit. 'Looks like Kari left with T.K.,' Tai thought. He and Agumon went inside the car.

"Was that your plan? You wanted to push Matt down the stairs hoping he would break his neck or something?" Agumon asked.

"It wouldn't work anyway. Gabumon was there," Tai said. "I want to have Sora. Now I have to stay low until I can think of something else."

'Let's hope that is a long time' Agumon thought. Yet as he felt the breeze through the opened car window he wondered if Tai was thinking about the next plan right now. All Agumon could do was wait. Again.

End of Chapter Two Part Two

This chapter was very long- 22 handwritten pages and 38 typed pages- so I am glad that it is now finished. I apologized to my readers who probably thought I gave up on this story. I even got an e-mail from reader wanting to know why I haven't updated it. I was flattered about this. I certainly did not abandon this story. This is one of the most successful stories I have written and I would never drop it without good reason. Chapter Four was difficult to write as I wanted to include almost every character of this story in this chapter though this story would still be about Tai, Sora and Matt. But I also wanted to get other characters involved too. And there is the dark voice inside Tai to consider. Now I have to think of what to do next. I like to thank for the suggestions I received so far. Digimon was created by Toei Animation. Please do not forget to review!


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five of "Tai's Downfall"**

**By Melinda Cadarette**

Correction: I incorrectly said that June (Jun) was Davis' younger sister in Chapter Four: Part Two. She is in fact his older sister. I apologize for the error.

I know that Tai tried to kill me

I know something is wrong with him

I am so scared now

But what can I do?

"The police in the Tamachi district are warning citizens to look out for an Octomon that has been robbing jewelry stores the past week. So far five have been hit. If anyone has any information, please call your local police post or go to one-" Ken heard the news reporter as he watched TV. All of a sudden the phone rang.

"Ken, it's for you!" he heard his mother yell.

"Thank you Mother!" Ken said as he ran and took the receiver from his mother. "Moshi moshi. This is Ken Ichijouji speaking."

"This is Matt speaking," Matt spoke. "Um, are you busy?"

"Not really," Ken answered. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh yeah. I think so at least. You did see what Tai was doing before I fell down the stairs?" Matt asked.

"I did. He seemed to be in the action of pushing you forward-"

"That's what I thought. I couldn't sleep last night. I keep wondering whether I really fell or was in fact pushed" Matt told him.

"Actually his head was looking at me when you fell but his hand was definitely on your back when it occurred," Ken said. "It-it could be a combination of both."

"That does not comfort me," Matt said. "Before you came, he said that he wanted Sora. But his voice seemed unnatural."

"You don't suppose a part of him still want Sora?" Ken asked.

"He told me that he was okay with me and Sora when we first started dating" Matt said. "Maybe I was wrong that he really meant that."

"He seemed to be concerned for you after you fell" Ken noted. "I don't understand this at all."

"Maybe it was just a cover-up. I mean, what was he suppose to do once he realizes you were there? Try to push me down again?" Matt said.

"Does he know where you now live?" Ken asked.

"I invited him over a few days ago" Matt answered. "I think he tried to kill me there too."

"What?" Ken asked in disbelief. "No, don't tell me now. We should meet soon to discuss this. I am going to get a notepad and pen. You should prepare to give me all the details, including the date and time of the incident."

"Are you going to get Tai arrested?" Matt asked. He sounded uneasy.

"If he truly attempted your murder, we cannot let him go off that easily" Ken told him. "I don't know what is going on with Tai but if you truly think he is after your life, he would probably not stop until either you're dead or something happens to him."

"I thought so," Matt said. He sounded gloomy.

"Do you want me to go to your place?" Ken asked.

"I don't think so. I don't want to get Sora worried about me. She has enough problems" Matt told him.

"I suppose we can go to my place to talk" Ken suggested.

"I am going to go alone," Matt said. "Biyomon and Gabumon can protect her so I don't have to worry about her."

"You seem to be more worried about Sora's safety than for your own," Ken remarked.

"I am just concerned. Sora has been shaken quite badly the past couple days and I do not want anything else to make it worse," Matt said.

"I see. Why don't we meet in my place then? What time do you want to meet me?" Ken asked.

"Well, Sora is going to a school for a tour-she wants to take fashion design-so I got an hour to kill tomorrow" Matt replied.

"When?" Ken questioned.

"Two o'clock to three o'clock. But it would probably take longer than that" Matt answered. (Note: Matt really said "Fourteen o'clock to fifteen o'clock" since Japan uses military time but most of North America, with the exception of Quebec, probably wouldn't be familiar with it).

"You do mind that she is going to be alone for a long time?" Ken asked him. He heard Matt sigh.

"She is going to be in a public place so I hope that nothing happens" Matt said. "And she got Biyomon and Gabumon with her too."

"I can arrange my classes but I might have to do some classes at night to make up" Ken said.

"I don't want to mess up your schedule-" Matt started to say.

"If Tai is trying to kill you, then it is very serious" Ken said. "It is quite obvious that a part of Tai has not accepted your relationship with Sora. I am not saying there is a Jekyll-and-Hyde thing going on, but I want to know everything. Do you get that, Matt?"

"I think I do" Matt answered. "I better get going. I'll see you later."

"Sleep well Matt," Ken said. He then realized what he said. "I mean for tomorrow."

"I heard you" Matt said. He then hung up. So did Ken. He turned to Wormmon.

"Wormmon, you did see what Tai did too?" he asked his Digimon.

"I did. He had his hand on Matt's back when you yelled. But he did seem to push him" Wormmon told him.

"I hope that whatever Tai was thinking was not serious," Ken said. "But I can't give any guaranteed hope for Tai yet."

"If Tai does want to kill Matt, what can we do?" Wormmon asked him.

"We have no choice but to call the police and lay charges. But we need to collect enough evidence so we can convict him or he might be released and who knows what may happen next" Ken told him.

"Do you suppose something could be wrong with Tai? I mean his mind," Wormmon said.

"He could be so distorted in his mind that he doesn't know what he's trying to do," Ken said. "I know from our own past that if you can't let go of your dark feelings they can take over and turn you into a monster."

"We should get this over with as fast as possible" Wormmon said. Ken nodded.

"I have to do some reading and research," Ken said. "If Tai has gone obsessed with killing Matt and wanting Sora, I need to know what we are up against."

"Can Tai get help?" Wormmon asked.

"I don't know but I do know that a lot of psychopaths end up in psychiatric hospitals or jails or killing themselves to avoid getting convicted or serving their time for their crimes" Ken answered.

"You really think that Tai is beyond hope?" the Digimon asked.

"I hope not," Ken said. He looked down at the phone. "I got to go to my computer. I need to check in a few search engines for articles." He then left for his room. Wormmon sighed.

The doorbell rang the next day. Ken was ready. After putting a file folder and notepad in his left hand, he went to the door and opened it.

"Come in!" Ken said. Matt walked into the apartment. Ken provided him with house slippers.

"I told Sora that I was going back home," Matt said. He sounded unhappy. "She said that she'll wait for me inside if the tour ended early."

"You wanted Sora not to know, right?" Ken said.

"Yeah" Matt said. "It's for her own good. She still thinks Tai as a friend. I dare not do anything too drastic until I have solid proof."

"You didn't bring Gabumon with you?" Ken asked.

"I told you that it'll be best if he's with Sora" Matt told him. "She thinks a stalker is after her." Ken's eyes went wide. He then closed the door.

"Go to the living room" Ken said. "I'll bring a drink. Do you want anything specific?"

"You got any alcohol?" Matt asked. Ken looked at him for a long time.

"I'll bring a soda," Ken said. He then went to the kitchen. Matt went to the living room, sat down at the couch and waited.

"My parents don't drink at home," Ken explained as he put down a can of soda on the low table in front of the couch. Matt leaned to reach it.

"That's okay. I guess not everyone is like my father" Matt said. Ken decided to ignore the subject. He threw down the file folder onto the table.

"I managed to get information on a few articles. There are not a lot in Japan compared to America so I had to go to English sites too" Ken explained. Matt looked on with the can of soda in his right hand as Ken opened the file folder. There were articles in English and Japanese. "They are mostly articles on psychopath behaviour. It is not good."

"Anything I need to do?" Matt asked.

"Get Tai locked up forever," Ken said. Matt stopped drinking.

"He is beyond hope?" Matt asked.

"If he's a true psychopath, he'll keep on trying to kill you until he succeed or is put behind bars" Ken said. "I knew from what I heard that psychopaths do not have a concept of good and evil, but from what I read, it is far more complicated and disturbing."

"What can you tell me?" Matt asked.

"You said that you think Tai wants to kill you for Sora?" Ken inquired. Matt nodded.

"Before he pushed me, he grabbed my right shoulder and said into my ear, 'I want Sora, period.' It was a few seconds later that you yelled, which prevented him from pushing me with full force. That probably saved my life," Matt said.

"It seem he feels he has to kill you to get Sora" Ken said.

"Well, it's not like we are going to split up" Matt told him.

"I am surprised he thought he could kill you by pushing you down the stairs," Ken said. "I know that people can die from falling downstairs but they're usually old people or people with frail bones."

"I could have gotten a severe blow to the head or broke my neck-" Matt started to say.

"Well I guess it could be possible," Ken said. He found a collection of paper that was held by a paper clip. "This is from one website called Cassiopaea. I found it very informative and a little disturbing, considering I had displayed some of the characteristics that the website said that would mark a psychopath." Matt finished the rest of his soda.

"Like what?" Matt asked, putting the soda on the table.

"As I said before, the lack of a conscience, but also the ability to manipulate and deceive people," Ken told him. "In some cases the psychopath manipulate and deceive so thoroughly that they convinced themselves that they are the innocent victim."

"Are you saying that Tai may not be aware what he is doing is wrong?" Matt asked.

"It could be the case," Ken answered. "I did observe a couple of mood changes in Tai after he tried to push you down. I still do not know whether that is a good sign or not."

"I cannot believe that Tai would be like that," Matt said. He then looked at Ken. "But that's not the first time he tried to kill me."

"You said that on the phone. Can you tell me what happened that time?" Ken inquired as he got out his notebook.

"It was three days ago when I invited him and Agumon to my place. We talked a bit. I wanted to know if Tai wanted something to drink. He wanted coffee. I went to the fridge and I thought I saw his shadow had a knife in his hand and was about to thrust it into my back. I turned around and I saw him just smiling. But I also noticed that he had his hands behind his back." Matt leaned back on the couch. "Later, I realized that my steak knife was missing." Ken wrote every word down.

"First of all, don't say 'I thought'. That would indicate a measure of doubt. Now tell me the time when this occurred," Ken told him.

"Two o'clock" Matt said. "I didn't really notice the time but it occurred after two."

"Would 'around 2:20 in the afternoon' be appropriate?" Ken asked.

"Fine with me," Matt answered. "Nobody will be able to contradict me." Ken wrote it down.

"What about the knife that he used? Do you know what type was it?" Ken asked him.

"It was a steak knife" Matt replied. "You know, the type that chefs use in steak houses." Ken put his left hand on his face.

"I mean the brand of the knife," Ken told him.

"I don't know" Matt answered. "I never paid any real attention to the brand name." Ken groaned.

"Will you be able to recognize it if it was shown to you?" Ken asked.

"Of course," Matt answered. Ken wrote it down. He then put the pen to his mouth as he read his notes.

'Agumon probably wouldn't help us' Ken thought. He then spoke out loud. "I should talk to Kari too. Maybe she can help us. Tai still lives with his family so she probably would be able to notice any changes in his behaviour."

"So until we can get enough evidence, what am I suppose to do?" Matt asked.

"Keep on your guard. I don't want Tai to get too suspicious. That might make his behaviour even worse," Ken told him. "Bring Sora with you everywhere if you can. You don't know where Tai might show up or what he will do. I don't think he would do anything bad when she is around, but you can never know. A psychopath's behaviour is unpredictable and he may have motives that even he may not be aware of."

"I was afraid of that," Matt said. "I mean Tai and I used to be real friends. But I do remember I used to hate him. He was such a natural leader. He was also brave, able to put people at ease and well, a people person. He was everything that I wanted to be. He was so, so-"

"Perfect?" Ken said. "I know how you feel. I thought my older brother Sam was perfect. He was a genius. Everybody adored him. I became jealous. I wanted to replace him. By the time I realized it was stupid and changed my attitude, it was too late to reconcile with him. He was already dead."

"I am so sorry," Matt said. "I didn't want to bring up a bad subject."

"It's not a bad subject," Ken countered. "I learned from it and moved on. If you can't, you might as well crumble." He then took out some more papers from the file folder. "I hope you can read them all. Most of them are in English so I translated some on the sides of the paper when I can."

"Thank you Ken," Matt said, picking the papers up. He then thought of something. "Um, Ken, can psychopaths stalk people?"

"Those with an obsession can," Ken explained. "Very frankly, unless threats are made or an attempt at murder or bodily harm is made, the police really can't do a thing about it. But once a charge is made, you can use all the evidence to make a conviction."

"I hope it doesn't have to come down to that," Matt said. "I just want him to have a big mental problem that can be treated. I don't want to think what could happen if Tai has a deeper problem."

"I think that anyone that does not have a concept of good and evil has a problem. But I still think that Tai may not be a total psychopath. You said that Tai tried to stab you on the back, right?" Ken inquired.

"Yeah" Matt answered. "I didn't exactly see him do it but I did see his shadow do it. He was about to stab me but then I turned around. I didn't see a knife but his hands was behind him and I did discover later that my steak knife was missing."

"But he could have killed you anyway. Agumon probably wouldn't have said anything and no Digimon is legally able to give a witness at court anyway. So why did he not complete the act?" Ken asked him.

"I don't know" Matt replied. He looked at the file folder. "Thanks for the information. I don't want to think Tai is a psychopath but I do appreciate what you did for me." He picked up all the papers and put them in the file folder.

"We both know what our dark side can do," Ken said, smiling. "He probably doesn't know it yet. But if he truly loves Sora, he'll not do anything that would hurt her."

"I know he loves her. When he told me that he was okay with us together-" Matt said, thinking. "-I knew that he only did it because he wanted Sora to be happy. Still I am worried about Tai in other ways. As far as I know, he has no plan for the future. He never mentions schools or jobs. I am so afraid that Tai is so centered around Sora that even if he gets her, he would not know what to do with the rest of his life."

"You're a good friend, Matt," Ken said. "Even when your life is on the line, all you care about is the welfare of other people. I think that in the end, that would help Tai more than anything." He then smiled. "Just like it helped us both in the end." A few minutes passed.

"Yeah" Matt finally responded. He then put the file folder under his right arm. "I really got to get going. Sora will be waiting for me." He then stood up.

"Just be cautious yet do not become too cautious" Ken told him. "Remember that Tai is not a friend but not an enemy either. Even if he thinks you're his foe."

"I'll not let Sora get out of my sight too far," Matt said. "I hope that nothing worse happens."

"If anything happens, let me know right away," Ken told him. "I have my phone number and e-mail address on one of those papers just in case. I am trying to gather evidence in case the worse does happen so at least we can get him convicted for whatever crime he may commit."

"I will do so," Matt said. He was already on the way to the door. Ken went ahead of him.

"Do take time to read everything," Ken said as he opened the door. "I took the time to do a lot of research for this. And remember, knowledge is power. See you later, Matt."

"See you later Ken" Matt said. Ken then heard him say, "I hope" before he shut the door. Ken sighed.

"Ken?" Wormmon said as he appeared before him.

"At least he knows what to expect if it's true," Ken said. "I don't know what will happen though. If Tai really has a problem, he may not realize it. And if he does, he may not want to get treated."

"Ken, remember when you kept having those flashbacks of your brother being killed? When you felt you wanted to join him, and only by contacting Yolei was I able to save you?" Wormmon asked.

"Yes and I am grateful for that. I do not know what would have happened to me if you two weren't there," Ken said. "But I don't understand what that had to do with Tai."

"Well I was thinking about Agumon and what he is going through," Wormmon said. "Don't forget about him."

"I know, but we can't force him to say or do anything" Ken told him. "You can help him speak up but you cannot force him. Remember that."

"I believe he'll do what is right in the end like I did" the green Digimon said. "And once Tai gets over this, he'll understand like you did." Ken smiled.

"I want to believe you" Ken said. "I have to go back to school. If Mom or Dad wants to know when I'll be home for supper, tell them I have to go to cram school and will be home at seven." He picked up the suitcase at the right side of the wall where he stood. Just then there was a knock on the door. Ken opened it. "Matt! What's wrong?"

"I, uh, forgot to take off the slippers" Matt said sheepishly. Ken saw that Matt was indeed still wearing the white house slippers. Ken put a hand over his face and sighed. He just hoped the rest of the day wouldn't be as bad.

"A-ha! I have a new plan!" Tai announced much to Agumon's dismay. Tai had on a few books on his bed. He was reading a textbook called "Advanced Chemistry For High School Students." Agumon really didn't know what Tai was reading but knew it wasn't good.

"Tai?" Agumon said. His partner put down the book. He had an evil grin on his face that Agumon only knew too well now.

"I have a new plan and this time no one would be able to witness it!" Tai declared. All of a sudden he went out of his bed and out of the room. Agumon went to the door but by the time he did, Tai was already gone.

'What are you planning to do now, Tai?' Agumon thought. 'You were just reading a chemistry book when you got up and-' he stopped when he realized something. 'You're planning to use chemicals now? Oh, Tai, do be careful.'

In Kari's room, Gatomon looked out the window sadly. Her partner was face-down on the bed, burying her head in a pillow. Tissues surrounded the upper part of her body. Gatomon sighed. She had no idea how to deal with this. All she could do is hope that Kari would get over it soon.

'She and T.K. must really had it with each other' Gatomon thought. All of a sudden she heard a screech of tires. She looked out the window.

"Where is Tai going?" the Cat Digimon asked out loud. She then felt Kari besides her looking out as well.

"Does he know it's near supper?" Kari said. She then shook her head. "It does not matter. I am going back to bed." Gatomon sighed.

'Whatever you're doing, Tai, don't being Kari into this' Gatomon thought. 'Or I am going to become an enemy.' She then joined Kari on the bed. She had more important concerns right now.

End of Chapter Five

It looks like Tai has a third plan. Would this work? And what about Kari? For those not sure what happened between Kari and T.K., you'll have to wait for future chapters. There is a real website called Cassiopaea that deals with psychopathy. The URL is: It is a very long read but it's absorbing and I am basing Tai's own psychopathy on it so it would be worthwhile to read it if you really like the fic so far. Digimon was created by Toei Animation. Do not forget to review!


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six of "Tai's Downfall"**

**Note: **In a response to a review from the last chapter, I should point out that does not allow hyperlinks to work on documents, even if the fic is done in a HTML format, which all my works are in. I thought this was common knowledge, so I did not mention this. One can always copy and paste or write the link down if one does not plan to use it immediately. The website is very informative on psychology and psychopathy so I highly recommend it. I'll be using other sources as well, which I'll name when necessary.

Now that is done with, onward to the story!

"Moshi moshi, this is Kamiya residence-"

"Oh good, it's you Kari! I need to talk to you."

"Ken?! What's wrong?" Kari sounded concerned.

"Nothing personal. Though may I ask are you alone right now?" Ken responded. At that Kari looked around.

"Tai and Agumon are out, Father is at work, Mother is watching TV, and Gabumon is with Mother. Why do you ask?" Kari wanted to know.

"I asked you that because I want to know whether you notice anything strange with your older brother or not" Ken told her. Kari was taken aback.

"Well, he is spending a lot of time in his room and he goes out without telling anyone, but he's an adult now so I guess that's okay," Kari said. She did not sound happy.

"Are you all right, Kari?" Ken asked. "I was just asking. You do not need to answer if you do not feel comfortable."

"Oh no! It's just, well, I guess I can say it now," Kari then took a deep breath. "T.K. and I have split up."

A silence lasting ten seconds followed.

"I see" Ken finally said. "I know that this is really none of my business, but why did you and T.K. break up?"

"I thought we were going too fast," Kari explained. "I wanted to take it deeper only after I graduated from high school and get accepted into a teachers' college. But I suspected that he wants it to go deeper too soon for me. So I dumped him." She sounded depressed saying the last sentence.

"If you did not feel comfortable with the way things were heading, it is better to end it now than drag it out longer" Ken told her. "Not that I would know however. I don't think Yolei will ever let go of me."

"It's funny. I always thought that Tai would have a love by the time he turns 18" Kari said. "Yet I already had a boyfriend before I turned 16."

"Uh well, I guess he has found the one that suits him that is available yet," Ken said. "Listen, Kari, I know I may sound paranoid, but please take note if you notice any unusual behaviour in Tai."

"Why? I know that Tai is being less and less social but-" Kari started to say.

"And that's normal with him?" Ken argued, cutting her off.

"I guess not," Kari said. "Okay, you convinced me that something is wrong with him. But what can I do?"

"Just note any unusual behaviour, that's all. If nothing major happens, I'll call you in a week" Ken said.

"I'll keep an eye on him" Kari told him, nodding. "I bet he's probably just very depressed. I bet I can cheer him up."

"One can only hope it's that simple," Ken said in a quiet tone. "I probably should not be talking to you about this. You look like you have enough problems as it is."

"Don't worry about me. I will be fine. I mean, unless T.K. starts harassing me or something, I wouldn't need to worry about him" Kari tried to reassure him.

"Do that. Take care Kari" Ken said. He then hung up. So did Kari.

'I wonder why Ken thought Tai had a problem' Kari thought. 'I know that he is becoming very rude and less and less social, but I don't think my brother's behaviour was that noticeable. Maybe something happened after I left Izzy's party.' She then thought for a moment. 'Maybe I should talk to Tai once he comes back.' At that she went to the living room with Gatomon and her mother while she waited for Tai to return.

"So what did you think of the school you went yesterday?" Matt asked Sora as he poured her a small cup of sake.

"I think I will like it there" Sora replied. "I have to apply of course but I do know I will most likely be accepted. The Fashion Design course really looks interesting. At least I'll know how to make my own clothes and take care of them." Matt smiled.

"I am glad that you liked it. I do believe though that I should be with you all the time when you're out and not at school," Matt told her.

"But why, Matt?" Sora sounded surprised. "I know that the person who wrote the creepy poem may know where I live now but I won't allow him to control my life. I know you mean well, Matt, but I can't let you become my shadow when I want to go out!"

"You do know what this person could do next," Matt said in a stern voice. "I cannot allow any harm to be done to you. Not if I can help it. And you know that the police won't be able to do anything unless there was a death threat or an attempt to your life so at least I should let Gabumon accompany you."

"But I got Biyomon!" Sora countered. "Besides he didn't say he will go and hurt me-"

"Are you that stupid, Sora? He said in the card that he wants to possess you!" Matt argued, putting down his sake cup and spreading his arms. "What makes you think that this lunatic won't go after you and hurt you when you're alone!" She stood up.

"Matt, I-" Sora started to say when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it, Sora" Matt said. He pushed himself from the table and went out of the living room. Unknown to him, Sora quietly followed him but stopped as soon as she saw Matt at the door. He opened it.

"Tai?" Matt said with a quiver in his voice. His eyes widened in horror.

"Tai!" Sora ran to the door oblivious to the terrified look on Matt's face. She then saw what Tai was holding in his hands. "Oh, a bouquet of flowers!"

"I heard that you're having a problem at home," Tai told her. "So I decided to buy you this to comfort you. They are real roses so I hope you like them."

"That's nice of you" Sora said. Matt stepped forward.

"I'll take that please" Matt took out his hand. "I mean, to put them in a container."

"Sure" Sora handed him the bouquet. Matt was too focused on the flowers to notice Tai's darkened look. Tai returned to normal when Sora looked back at him.

"You should know that I have been thinking about you" Tai said. "I do not really know what is going on but I hope your problem will be over soon. I would also like to give you this." He then handed her a diamond pendant. Matt's eyes bulged even more than before.

"That must have cost you at least ten thousand yen!" Sora exclaimed. She took a good look at the pendant. "Is it real, Tai?" (Note: Ten thousand yen is about a thousand American dollars).

"I bought this for a real good price" Tai answered. "I want you to keep it." Sora looked at Matt, who did not look happy. She looked back at Tai.

"I am sorry, but this would not be proper between friends" Sora told him.

"But you've been such a good friend to me," Tai said. "I am just glad I met you in my life."

"I still can't accept it" Sora told him.

"Accept it as a sign of our friendship," Tai insisted. He then took out a napkin and wept. "I can't believe you would say stuff like that. I am so worried over you. I am just glad that you are okay." Even Matt was looking concerned now.

"Is there something wrong?" Sora asked.

"Oh no," Tai replied. He was not crying anymore. He then smiled. "I know you'll be safe with Matt. He'll take care of you. At least for a while."

"Are you done now, Tai?" Matt asked in a cold voice.

"Yeah. I got to go now," Tai said. "I didn't bring Agumon with me. I left him in the car. He is probably so worried for me." He then hugged Sora. Now Matt's face was red. Sora simply looked confused.

"I am okay, Tai" Sora said. "I really am." Tai continued to grasp her. "Um Tai, please let go of me."

"Tai…" Matt growled out. Tai turned his head to look at him. He then let go of Sora and walked to Matt.

"You better put those plants in water very soon," Tai said. "You should realize they are real." He then looked back at Sora. "I am done here now. See you later." He then winked at her and went out the door. Matt shut the door after he left.

"Sora, give me that as well" Matt ordered.

"It's just a diamond pendant," Sora told him.

"I still want to look at it" Matt said.

"All right," Sora handed him the pendant. He examined it with his left hand.

'It looks all right' Matt thought. It was then he looked at the back of the pendant. There was an engraving on the silver. It reads in English:

YOU WILL BE MINE FOREVER

"Um, Sora, maybe I should get rid of this" Matt told her. Sora looked genuinely surprised.

"What do you mean by that?" Sora asked. She then looked at the engraving. 'How cute! He wants to be my friend forever!' She then clasped her hands together.

'Is she an idiot?' Matt thought in annoyance.

"Sora, he's trying to take you away from me!" Matt shouted. "No good friend will give jewelry as a gift! That means he wants a commitment!"

"But he knows about our relationship" Sora argued. "I have faith- he won't try to break our relationship. He is a friend."

"A true friend won't give the girl of his best friend jewelry!" Matt said out loud.

"Are you jealous, Matt?" Sora asked him. Matt became shocked.

"Of course not!" Matt responded. "Why should I be jealous of someone that does not have a job or go to university or even have a girlfriend?" He then became silent. "Not that I absolutely hate him."

"What is wrong with you Matt?" Sora questioned. "If Tai wants to take me away from you, I will gladly return the pendant. But unless I have positive proof that he has improper intentions for me, I am going to keep it!" An awkward silence ensued.

"Well I can give you back the pendant if that's your wish" Matt said. Sora nodded. He then threw the pendant to her, which she caught. "I am going to put these flowers in a container like you said. Do you want me to put them in your room?"

"Yes" Sora replied. However, her voice was cold and distant. Matt sighed to himself.

Matt was in Sora's room now. He put the bouquet on the Western-style bed. The chair next to it had a tall glass container on it, filled with water of course.

'I must be a total fool to her' Matt thought. 'She probably thinks I'm still jealous of Tai. As if I am.' He then looked at the bouquet.

'Tai must have spent a lot of money on the flowers and the pendant' Matt thought. 'It would be a waste to have Sora not accept them.' He then started to unravel the white wrapping of the flowers.

All of a sudden Matt was covered with a white powder.

"What the heck?" Matt asked himself. He wiped his powder-covered hands on his pants. He then saw a piece of paper in the wrapping. He picked it up and read it. His eyes then widened.

The paper reads in English:

I want you my Sora

To make your body mine

To take your innocence

So I can possess you

Do not worry about him

I shall send him to hell

I will make you my own

And you'll never escape

Matt dropped the piece of paper onto the bed. He looked at his powder-covered hands and then at his clothes. He sniffed his right hand and sneezed. He then ran out of the room. A bit of the white powder from the wrapping fell onto the floor.

End of Chapter Six

I know this chapter is short but I still hope you enjoy it. I also hope that I have made things a bit more interesting now. Digimon was created by Toei Animation. Please do not forget to review!


	8. Chapter Seven

****

Chapter Seven of "Tai's Downfall" by Melinda-chan

Is Ken right about Tai?

Is something wrong with him?

I want to help Tai if I can

I am his sister after all

Kari took a deep breath as she heard a knock on the door. She knew that it was Tai. She walked to the door slowly, trying to think about what to say. What could she really say? Tai probably do not know what was going on with his mind. Would it be right on her part to bring it to his attention when so far nothing had come out of it?

But what if it develops into something more serious?

She opened the door.

"Finally! I thought you all left! I could have broken into this place quicker than waiting for you!" Tai yelled at the top of his voice. He then took off his shoes and stomped to his bedroom. Agumon remained here. He looked very nervous though.

"Um Tai…" Kari started to say but she then heard him slam the door. Kari stood there stunned by her brother's cold reaction. She wasn't just shocked, though. She was also mad.

"Okay, Agumon, what is going on with him?" Kari asked the Digimon in a very demanding tone. Her cheeks were red with anger. This obviously did not ease Agumon at all.

"I-I apologize for his rudeness," the orange Reptile Digimon said. "He probably does not mean it. He has a few issues of his own right now."

"Do you think he has a mental disorder?" Kari asked him. Agumon looked surprised.

"I don't think so" the orange Reptile Digimon replied. "I mean he is still capable of reason and aware of reality." 'How can I tell her the truth without breaking Tai's promise?' Agumon thought.

"I see" Kari said. She did not sound convinced. "Still he has been quite rude to me these past two days."

"I am not sure what is going with him on that" Agumon said.

"I should go to his room and-" Kari started to say when Agumon stepped in front of her.

"I am sorry Kari" Agumon said. "But Tai has been moody and it might not be good to go into his room without his permission."

Kari stopped. She remembered what Tai's mood was like when she opened the door to him the last time. She did not want to face him when her own emotions were very fragile.

"All right," Kari said. "But if he acts like that in front of me again. I'll give him a piece of mind for sure." And with that, she walked to her own room and shut the door. Agumon sighed and went to Tai's room.

He saw Tai looking out the window. He had his hands behind his back. His face was stern-looking and his eyes seemed to be gazing at nothing in particular.

"Do you really think it would work, Tai?" Agumon asked him.

"One thing I do know. Matt is suspicious of me," Tai said. "I got to be extra careful from now on. However, Sora still does not suspect a thing. That will play in my favour."

"What are you planning to do with Sora, Tai?" Agumon asked.

"I do not know. It is like a game," Tai said, smirking.

"A game?" Agumon asked him.

"Yes a game" Tai replied. "I want to know how long Sora will not suspect anything until I can have the chance to take her as my own."

"Who are you? You're not Tai!" Agumon said.

"Of course I am Tai! Who do you think I was?" he asked the orange Reptile Digimon.

"The Tai I know loves Sora. He'll never treat her like a game" Agumon replied.

"I did not say Sora was a game" Tai told him. "I said that getting her is like a game. I do love her." He then smiled. "Of course I have plans for her once I do get her."

"You monster!" Agumon yelled. He then tried to punch Tai, but his partner dodged and hit him right in the noggin. Agumon landed on the floor with a big thud.

"Whether it is Matt or Sora that reads my poem and get the powder, it does not matter. I know I have placed Matt under suspicion and when I do my final act, both him and Sora will be in the position where Matt would be out of the way and I can have Sora without his interference" Tai said. He then went on his bed. "My next plan will be so perfect not even Matt will foresee it. And no one will be able to stop the plan this time!" He then let out a big maniacal laugh.

'What am I going to do?' Agumon thought. 'This is not the Tai I know.' A scary thought then came in his mind. 'What if this is not the real Tai, but some sort of a split personality. Tai may not be aware of it!' He then went onto the bed with Tai. His partner simply rolled to his right. Agumon just stared at the ceiling.

As for Matt, he was in the bathroom speaking on the cell phone, holding a tube filled with white powder.

"Yes, Ken, I am serious. I found this powder in a rose bouquet that Tai gave to Sora" Matt told him. "And I found this weird poem too. Yes, I will take them to your place so you can investigate them. See you later." He pressed a button on his cell phone. Sora was at the bathroom door.

"Is something the matter, Matt?" I heard you running to the bathroom a few minutes ago. Did you get sick?" Sora asked him.

"Sora, is it normal for bouquets to have powder in them?" Matt asked her.

"Well, florists use chemicals to disinfect flowers and to preserve them" Sora answered. "But at least in my mother's floral shops we only use sprays."

"I see" Matt said. He was worried that would be the answer. He has been to the Takenouchi flower shop so many times he knew how her mother worked the shop. "I am going to Ken's place now."

"O-Okay," Sora said. She looked at his clothes. "You got powder all over you!"

"Yeah" Matt said. He wiped some of it off. "It came out when I tried to open the bouquet."

"I wouldn't imagine there'll be so much powder," Sora said.

"Anyway, I am going to go out now" Matt told her. "I'll be back for supper." Sora nodded. She then saw the tube of powder in his hand. "What are you going to do with that?"

"I just want to find out what it is" Matt replied.

"I have to admit I don't know what it is," Sora said. "If the floral shop is doing something it shouldn't be doing, then you better find out what the powder is. A few floral shops sometimes do cheat on their products and service."

"I should get ready," Matt said.

"You should change your clothes" Sora told him. "I don't think Ken would want to have powder over his floor."

"You have a point," Matt said. He could see flecks of powder on him. "Now, Sora, I am just going to Ken's place. I am going to leave Gabumon with you. I don't want you to be alone."

"I already got Biyomon," Sora told him. "But to go to Ken and come back as soon as you're done." Matt nodded. He then left the bathroom, putting powder over his floor as he did so.

Matt was on his bed now. He had nothing on but his trunks. He went to his drawer. He picked up a framed picture. It was the graduation picture, taken just a few months ago. They were all in the green graduation uniforms, complete with their tasseled caps, and the rolled diplomas in their hands. Tai, the valedictorian, was smiling. How things have changed for Tai.

'What is going on with you, Tai?' Matt thought. 'Why did you lie to me when you said that you were okay that I'm dating Sora? Or is something else going on?' Matt shook his head. He could talk with Ken more about it. He got dressed and left, taking the poem and tube of powder with him.

Matt opened the car door and noticed that the handle was loose. Sighing to himself, he went inside his car. He got worse problems than a broken door handle. He put on his seat belt and started the car.

'I don't know what type of powder is this, but I don't think it was just for disinfection' Matt thought. 'There was way too much powder in the bouquet. It is if one of us was supposed to find it and be exposed to it.' He then saw a red light. He pressed onto the brakes.

However, his brakes didn't respond.

"Stop!" Matt yelled. He pressed onto the brakes harder but there was no response. "Dammit! Stop!" There was a shriek of tires as he swerved to prevent himself from being in the middle of an open street.

However, another car slammed against his side of the car. He felt a surge of pain on his right knee and side before he lost consciousness.

End of Chapter Seven

Yeah, I know the chapter's short but I want it to end it like that. I should be noted that in Japan, the steering wheel is at the right, not at the left. I like to thank all of my current reviewers that stuck with me so far. This has been my most successful story so far. And yes, things will continue to be tense for Tai and Matt and Sora. Digimon is the copyright of Toei Animation. Please do not forget to review!


	9. Chapter Eight

****

Chapter Eight of "Tai's Downfall" by Melinda-chan

I'll give my responses to a couple of comments I feel need a reply at the end of this chapter. I am very happy about the number of reviews I have received so far. Please keep it coming!

Now that is over with, let this chapter begin!

"Did anyone saw what happened?"

"Where's the nearest koban? Tell the police officers there have been an accident!" (Note: A koban is the police station box that is found in every neighbourhood, designed to give police easier access to the public).

"Someone call the ambulance!"

"I hear a police car!"

The voices stopped as two policemen came out of the car.

"An accident apparently occurred. Does anybody know what happened?" a young policeman asked the crowd.

"I saw that truck hit the car!" one of the men told him.

"I swear I had the right of way!" the driver, a man in a deliveryman uniform, said out loud.

"That's enough," the young policeman said. "We'll sort this out at the station."

"There is someone inside the damaged car!" a woman said.

"An ambulance is coming," the older policeman said. "We made the call when we saw the accident."

All of a sudden an ambulance and a fire truck arrived.

"There's someone in the car!" the same woman yelled at the firemen. The firemen responded by smashing the right car window.

"A young man is in there," one of the firemen said. They all managed to get Matt out of the car and put him on a stretcher.

"He appears to be only unconscious, but his head's bleeding!" one of the paramedics said.

"Attach an oxygen mask and heart monitor just in case," another paramedic suggested. A nurse helped them.

"Get his wallet! We need to know who he is," the first paramedic said. "And then give it to the police! They can contact his family!"

"He might be in critical condition! We have to take him to the hospital now!" another paramedic said.

"Is everything set up?" the first paramedic asked.

"Take him into the ambulance!" the second paramedic said. So they did. The police were still questioning people when the ambulance left. A tow truck appeared and started to work on Matt's car.

The phone rang. Sora picked it up.

"Moshi-moshi Ishida and Takenouchi residence," Sora said.

"I am Police Sergeant Kobayashi. Is this the residence of Matt Ishida?" the man asked. Sora felt a lump in his throat.

"Did something happen to Matt? Is he okay?" Sora inquired in a frantic tone.

"Calm down now. He's not dead at least yet. I mean he's in the hospital but I'm not sure of his condition right now," the police sergeant told her.

"What happened to him?" Sora asked.

"It appeared he ran through a red light," Kobayashi said. Sora gasped. "We're not sure how it happened. It appears that alcohol was not a factor."

"Do you think it had to do with the car?" Sora asked him.

"Mechanical failure might be a possibility," the police sergeant said. "Uh, may I ask who is this? Are you a relative or spouse?"

"I'm Sora Takenouchi," she said. "I'm a live-in roommate." She felt a bit red in the face as she said that. Was that really true?

"Uh huh" Sergeant Kobayashi said. "Well, Matt Ishida's in Odaiba Hospital but as far as I know, he's still unconscious."

"Thank you so much! I'll come over as soon as I can!" Sora told him.

"You might want to call on his family as well," the police sergeant said. "I do not know whether his condition will worsen or not."

"I will" Sora said, trying not to sob into the phone. "I appreciate you telling me this."

"I hope it ends well," Sergeant Kobayashi said. "I do not know all of the details of the accident, but it would be a shameful way to die."

"I know. I'll go now," Sora said.

"For your sake and his family, I hope for the best" the police sergeant said. He then hung up. So did Sora.

"What's wrong, Sora?" Biyomon asked.

"It's Matt! There have been an accident!" Sora cried.

"Oh no!" Gabumon said. He went closer to Sora. "Don't tell me something happened to Matt!"

"I'm afraid so!" Sora said. "I need to call Ken! Maybe he heard what happened to him." She then dialed Ken's number.

"Moshi- moshi, Ichijouji residence-" Ken started to say.

"Ken! I need to talk to you!" Sora blurted out.

"Sora? Is something wrong? Where's Matt?" Ken asked.

"I just got a call from the police," Sora said. "Matt have been in an accident!"

"I was hoping that wasn't his car I saw on TV" Ken said. "He was apparently hit by a truck on a red light."

"You mean that he really ran through a red light?" Sora said in disbelief. "I can't believe he did that!"

"I have to admit that's not like him to do that," Ken said. "I hope he didn't think he had to go to my place in a hurry-"

"I think he has better sense than that," Sora said. "He's at Odaiba Hospital. I want to go to see him but I know I have to call his parents."

"You know his parents' phone numbers?" Ken asked.

"It's not like they live together," Sora said, trying to find Matt's address book. "You don't suppose he would put them in his phone book?"

"I imagine that the police would be able to find them out for you" Ken said.

"You're right," Sora said. "Anyway, I want to be there when he wakes up."

"I'll go with you" Ken said. "I mean, you don't have another car, do you?"

"Oh no!" Sora said, realizing this. "Do you want to go right now?"

"I may have no choice," Ken said. "They didn't mention it on TV but I know the police would have saw the white powder-"

"Oh I hope they don't think it's a drug!" Sora said.

"It could be a drug," Ken said. "That's why I want to go to the hospital as soon as possible. As well as finding out his status."

"Well, I got to get ready but I'll be waiting when you come," Sora said.

"Uh, speaking of that, do you know where you live now?" Ken asked. "I never had the chance to go to his new place yet."

"Um, I think I have to go outside," Sora said, a little sheepishly. "I'm not sure where I'm right now myself. I know where I am from my mother's flower shop. I'll look outside for directions."

"Just tell me the directions from your mother's flower shop," Ken said, getting a little frustrated. "I'm sure I'll know where to go from there."

"All right," Sora said. She then told him the directions as Ken wrote everything down in a notepad.

Sora tried not to run in the hospital hallway as she and Ken went to Matt's room. When they did, they discovered they were not alone.

At Matt's bedside, T.K. and their parents were there. Nancy was crying into a tissue as her ex-husband had his right arm on her shoulder. He too had tears coming down his face. T.K. kept his head very low, his hat and blond bangs covering his face. Still the tears on his chin were evident.

"What exactly happened to Matt?" Ken said. "Can someone tell us?"

"Matt, he-he was in an accident. A truck hit him," Hiroaki, Matt's father, said in a hoarse voice. "As far as we know, he hasn't woke up yet."

"How is his condition? Is he in a coma?" Sora asked. Tears now came down her face. "He'll be fine, right?"

"We don't know yet" Hiroaki replied. "But he seem to be in a coma. Even our voices can't revive him." Nancy wept even more. Sora mustered enough courage to look at Matt.

Matt did not look alright. There was a bandage around his head and she could see a dark red spot at the top of his forehead. His right arm was connected through IV to a bag containing a clear liquid, likely a saline solution. The machine beeped every few minutes. On his left side were a heart monitor and a pulse reader. Matt remained almost lifeless in the bed.

"Did the doctors say anything about his condition?" Ken asked Hiroaki.

"They told us that it is possible that he sustained a concussion, but they didn't tell us how severe it would be" Hiroaki replied. Ken sighed. He felt he should say something else, but what?

"Oh my! It is Matt!" Kari's voice alarmed him to four new people in the room. He saw Kari, Gatomon, Agumon, and Tai, who was holding a bouquet of flowers. Ken tried to put a neutral expression on his face, but his eyes glanced sharply at Tai.

"T.K., do you know what exactly happened to him?" Kari asked him. The boy did not reply. Kari sighed.

"Um, Tai, Matt had not died yet" Ken said.

"I know" Tai said. "These are for Sora." Ken became shocked.

"You bought those flowers for Sora?" Ken asked him with a little surprise in his voice.

"Well, I want to cheer her up" Tai said. He then walked to Sora. "I got more flowers for you." He then saw that Sora did not even look his way. "Are you okay?"

"What happened to Matt?" Sora yelled. Now Tai looked absolutely terrified.

"What do you mean what happened to him? Kari told me she saw from the news that Matt was in an accident so she wanted us to go to the hospital. I thought it would be nice to bring some flowers to you because I didn't know what else to do!" Tai yelled back. He then cried. "I tried to do my best! You hate me!"

"No! No Tai! I just feel upset over this! I know this wasn't your fault! You didn't hit him!" Sora tried to console him. Ken almost raised an eyebrow at Tai's outburst. This wasn't normal Tai behaviour even when he was upset.

"Actually, could someone tell me how did Matt's car end up like it was?" Ken asked.

"Let's hope his brakes just failed" Hiroaki said. "I think Matt knows better than to intentionally run a red light, especially in Tokyo. But you have to ask the police about that."

"Is something wrong with you Tai?" Kari asked. Even she was concerned about Tai.

"I need to go now," Tai said in a low voice. He then turned to Sora. "Do you want these flowers or not?"

"I wasn't going to reject them," Sora said. "I mean you did buy them, right?" Tai nodded. He then gave them to her. Kari sighed at Ken's direction. He could see the helplessness on her face.

"We should go now. My brother is obviously not feeling well. See you later!" Kari said. She then left with Tai and their Digimon in a hurry.

"Tai is surely acting weird. Did I upset him or was it Matt's accident that made him act like that?" Sora said. It was then that Ken thought about something.

"Excuse me, but did the police mention anything about a white powder that Matt had in his car?" Ken's question caused alarm in Hiroaki and Nancy.

"What!" Hiroaki said, almost speechless. Even T.K. looked up at him, wide-eyed.

"You mean the powder that Matt found in the first bouquet Tai gave to me?" Sora asked Ken.

"What!" Hiroaki said again.

"Yes that's right Sora," Ken replied. "Matt did bring the powder, didn't he?"

"I think he did" Sora told him. "He did have a little tube with him. I suspect the police would have found it by now."

"If we didn't get a word from the police, then I think it probably was not that bad" Hiroaki said. However, it sounded like he was trying to reassure himself.

"We should go now," Sora said. "I got two bouquets today from Tai!" Ken looked at Sora, then he looked at T.K., who went back to hiding his face behind his bangs.

"T.K." Ken said. The blond-haired boy didn't move. "I believe that Matt will be alright. If he were going to die, he would have done it by now. I can't assure you that he'll ever be the same again but I can tell you that if he's in a coma, he'll wake up eventually." T.K. nodded. This made Ken smile. He had a feeling that as long as Matt is in a stable condition, T.K. will be alright.

Still, if anything happens to Matt, Ken wondered how T.K. might react.

"Are you going back to your home?" Sora asked. She and Ken were outside walking.

"Do you want me to stay with you until tomorrow?" Ken asked her.

"Oh no! I'm okay by myself!" Sora said. "I mean I got Gabumon and Biyomon with me. What do I need you for?"

"I guess you're right" Ken said. "Still, I want you to be careful, especially around Tai."

"Why is that?" Sora asked. "I mean, I know that he was very upset, but I don't think that would be a cause of alarm."

"He's not acting normally," Ken told her. "Kari noticed something too. I'm not sure what's going on, but be careful around him. And don't make him angry or upset or very emotional. Don't ever forget that."

"He was acting weird when he came to our home today," Sora said.

"How?" Ken said.

"Well, he told me that he heard about me having to stay in Matt's place because of a danger. He then gave me a bouquet and started weeping. It was really weird," Sora told him.

"Speaking of that, give me that bouquet," Ken said. This caught Sora by surprise.

"Why Ken? You don't think the bouquet may have something too?" Sora asked him. Ken waited for the traffic signal to allow them to walk again before responding.

"I don't know. But I don't want to take a chance," Ken said.

"I'm sure if the powder was bad, the police would have-" Sora started to say.

"First of all, we don't know if the results of the tests are ready yet" Ken said. "And second, I doubt they'll let anyone to see the results. I'm sure if anything shows up, his family will be notified."

"I see" Sora said. "I guesss I can give them to you." So she did.

'I don't see any powder in it' Ken thought. 'Of course Kari was with him so maybe-'

"Thank you Ken" Sora said. He saw that they were in front of a small wooden house.

"How did Matt get this place?" Ken asked her as he looked at the house.

"I'm not sure," Sora said. She then bowed to him. "Thank you so much for coming. I'm not sure if I would have gone if you didn't come with me."

"Well, Matt is my friend too," Ken said. He then looked at his watch. "I got to go now. I bet Yolei is going crazy because she can't reach me by phone."

"Why don't you get a mobile phone then?" Sora suggested.

"That is why I DON'T have one," Ken said. "My ears would have gone numb from listening to her all the time. It's bad enough when she's physically with me." Sora chuckled.

"Yolei is that bad, huh?" Sora said. She then looked at the bouquet. "If you're done with them, can I have them back? They would need water soon."

"Oh," Ken said. He handed her the bouquet. "I didn't see anything suspicious but if you do, call me okay?" Sora nodded.

"I will" Sora said, bowing. "Thank you for coming with me."

"If you need to talk to me on anything, I believe that Matt has my phone number. I shall see you later in any case," Ken said. He then saw her open the door, went inside and then closed it. Ken sighed.

'I guess I'll go now' Ken thought. He walked to the bus stop. 'Still Tai was acting weirdly today. I better call Kari and tell her to keep an eye on him. I should probably tell Yolei too. She could help as well.' At that he waited for the bus that would take him back to Tamachi.

"I screwed up, didn't I Kari?" Tai said. He and his sister were now inside their home. Kari sighed.

"Tai, I don't know what's going on with you, but you're starting to really scare me," Kari said.

"You don't have to be scared of me," Tai told her. "I'm going to my room. Agumon, come with me." At that, the orange Digimon followed him to the bedroom, leaving behind a very confused Kari.

"What were you doing at the hospital, Tai?" Agumon said. "I thought you were going to make yourself attractive to her."

"I really screwed up, huh?" Tai said. "Now she thinks I have gone crazy?" It was a question.

"Well…" Agumon started to say. Tai sighed and went on his bed.

'What am I going to do now?' Tai thought.

'You are a fool, Taichi,' the voice spoke back.

'I tried to do as you said and I end up embarrassing myself,' Tai thought.

'She probably thought you were just upset over what happened to Matt,' the voice told him. 'More likely she may have pitied you.'

'So what should I do now?' Tai thought.

'I'll be more worried about Ken' the voice spoke. 'He does not know the whole truth, but he's becoming more suspicious of you. He'll likely get you in the way if you don't deal with him now.'

'I only want Sora. I don't want to hurt anybody,' Tai thought.

'Ah, why don't you go to her place then?' the voice suggested. 'Of course you'll need to lure her away from her Digimon, but you can be alone with her for a short while.'

'And I can tell her how I feel!' Tai thought.

'Yes! Allow me to help you in that' the voice spoke. 'You obviously do not know how to do that. Once you are alone with her, allow me to take over so you can fulfill your deepest desire with her. Do you wish for me to do that?'

'Yes' Tai thought.

'Then let me take over at that moment,' the voice suggested. 'Just say the word and I shall do it.'

'As long as I can get Sora,' Tai thought. 'I don't want to do anything else that could distance Sora from me.'

'Oh you wouldn't,' the voice assured him. 'Now that's settled with, you should get your plan on very soon. Matt could walk up any moment.'

'I will,' Tai thought. At that, he felt his other presence go away.

"Are you alright, Tai?" Agumon asked. "Your eyes looked dazed all of a sudden." He then saw Tai sit up on the bed.  
Are you going out so soon?"

"Ken is probably still with Sora," Tai said. "I'll wait. I need to apologize to her."

"Oh," Agumon said. "Well, I'm sure that she would want an explanation."

"But first I'm going to sleep" Tai said. He then took off his shirt.

"But it's only the afternoon!" Agumon protested.

"I know, but I'm sleepy" Tai said. And with that, he went onto the bed and shut his eyes.

'Poor Tai' Agumon thought. 'I wonder what would happen next.' He then laid himself on the bed. He couldn't do anything except wait until Tai wants to go see Sora.

Still he had an ugly feeling the worst is yet to come.

End of Chapter Six

Thank you so much for waiting patiently for this chapter. I have had surgery on May 11 so there were days when I did nothing. I hope you like this chapter, though I hope Matt fans don't get too upset. Responses to readers are below. Check them out! Digimon is the copyright of Toei Animation. Do not forget to review!

Responses to Readers:

Alex Warlorn: Thank you for your comments. At least you give descriptive comments, which is not usually the case at least with my works. However, I feel that I need to address a few things with you.

I'm glad that you realize that this is a psychological story, not a romantic story. My mother's dealings with schizophrenia and my own dealings with an autistic-like disorder have led me to be interested in psychology and brain disorders. 'Tai's Downfall" is based on Tai's inner turmoil- the story's classified under "Angst."

As for Kari being shocked and angry, why not? Being shocked is not the same as being angry, and I want my readers to see for themselves what's it like to live with someone that may have a mental problem. Even if a proper diagnosis is made, it's hard not to feel that way. So I stand by what I wrote about Kari.

Yamato may have been too blunt but at least he got his point across. Not that it helped him much, but Sora is coming around. I'm keeping her dense for a reason, but things will unravel very soon, trust me on that.

I didn't say that Tai was mentally ill or that he had a dark spore (which of course he doesn't) but the "vulture," as you described it, is going to be revealed very soon. I'm sure that some of my readers who may know about psychopathy would have guessed it by now anyway.

Musashibf: I'm still a big fan of Taiora and I was shocked like all the rest when Season Two came around and it was revealed that Matt and Sora are going out together. I was like O.O but Matt's my favourite character from Season One so I wished him well, especially considering the way his parents' marriage ended up. But as a writer, the story is the most important thing, and I cannot guarantee that the path of my story wouldn't swerve in any other direction. However, I'm not good at writing romances. It's not like I've been in a deep relationship before!

Wishei, Litanya, star's dreams, candi-Sweet As, DF DarkSide and others- Thank you so much for reviewing! Please review again!


	10. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Ten of "Tai's Downfall" by Melinda-chan**

"I can't believe that! I mean, I know that Tai did like Sora very much- I've heard all of the rumours, but I can't believe he would turn into a psycho!" Yolei said. She and Ken were in his bedroom talking.

"I did see him try to push Matt down the stairs when me and Wormmon were leaving Izzy's apartment," Ken said. "And the way he was acting in the hospital, I'm just concerned about him."

"I guess" Yolei said. "You want to talk to Tai about it?"

"If something is wrong with him, he may not want to talk about it" Ken said.

"What about Kari? Has she noticed anything?" Yolei asked.

"I have called Kari about it and she has noticed something strange with him too," Ken replied. "I think that unless he went totally evil, he's just going psychotic."

"Poor Tai! Maybe him not having a girlfriend really got to him," Yolei said. "Speaking of girlfriend, are you planning to do anything for our first year together?"

"What do you mean by that?" Ken said. "We're not seriously going out as a couple!"

"But Ken, you kissed me almost a year ago, remember?" Yolei said. Ken felt like he had a mini-seizure.

"I didn't think you would take it that seriously," Ken said. 'I totally forgot about that!' he thought.

"But a boy kissed me, and it was you!" Yolei said. She then put her hands on her cheeks and closed her eyes. Hearts floated around her head. Ken let out a big sweatdrop.

"Oh fine," Ken sighed. "I suppose we can commemorate that." He then picked up his notepad. "Anyway, I already notified Kari so she will be able to tell me if anything else happens concerning him. She and T.K. are going out. Maybe I can contact him as well." (Note: He doesn't know that Kari and T.K. had split up yet).

Just then the door opened.

"Ken, Mr. Mikio Oda is on the phone!" his mother said from the door.

"Thank you Mother. Tell him I'll come as soon as I can," Ken said. He then turned to Yolei. "I got a phone call. I don't know how long this will take. It's from Detective Mikio Oda."

"Don't worry about me," Yolei said. "I'll wait." At that, Ken got off the bed and left the room.

For ten minutes, Yolei waited patiently. She then looked at his notepad. Her eyes widened.

"My God!" Yolei said. "Is Tai this crazy?" Just then Ken appeared. Yolei looked back at him. "Oh Ken! Is something wrong?"

"I am needed at Oda's office," Ken said. "He and Michiro are going to investigate another jewelry store robbery. I got to take over the office until they come back." He already picked up the briefcase from the outer side of his bed. He then looked at Wormmon, who was sitting there silently. "Wormmon, come with me." At that, his Insect Digimon went off the bed. "You better go back to your home, Yolei. I have a feeling that I may be there all evening." Yolei nodded.

"I'll go then," Yolei said. She then went off the bed. "Hawkmon will probably be waiting for me. I had to leave him at home because I didn't want him to pester us." Ken smiled. "I'll call you tomorrow. I hope you'll be alright."

"I'll be alright. Don't worry about me," Ken said. "See you later, Yolei! And do be careful!"

"I will!" Yolei said. "I got to call my parents for a ride! See you later!"

"See you later then" Ken said. He then left with Wormmon. Yolei went to the living room for the phone but as she did, she thought about what she read from Ken's notepad. Maybe she should call Kari too.

In the meantime, Ken was walking down the street to the Odas' detective office

'At least Yolei now knows the truth,' Ken thought. 'I can't think about Tai right now.' He then felt a dark presence behind him. 'Oh hello D.E.'

"Now Ken, I have an idea that you can use" D.E. "said" to him. "He has his dark side, and you have your own." Ken turned his head at his purple-clothed "companion."

'And your point is…?' Ken asked.

"My point is, that if he will allow his dark side some freedom, maybe you-" D.E. started to say.

'Forget it,' Ken "said." He then walked away from "him."

"But we were such good partners-" D.E. started to "say."

'We were not good partners! You used me!' Ken "said" to "him." He walked even faster now. He then realized something.

'If Tai's dark side is the one that is using him, then maybe I should investigate this from a psychological point of view-' Ken started to think when he felt a "hand" on his shoulder.

"Or maybe you can let me and our dark sides can have fun together! What about that?" D.E. "said." Ken looked back at him, as if thinking.

"Ken, are you alright?" Wormmon asked. Ken looked away from the trash can where he just stashed D.E. in.

"Oh I'm fine now," Ken said, smiling. "Let's go, Wormmon." He then walked with Wormmon, leaving D.E. in the trash can.

"I'll be back," D.E. "said" from the trash can. Ken sighed. He could sympathize with Tai's dealing with his dark side, considering his own battle with his dark side. Still, if Tai's dark side is controlling him, how can Ken stop it?

Or can he?

DING DONG! Sora walked to the door and opened it. She broke out in a smile when she saw who it was.

"Tai!" she said. "How are you?"

"Fine" Tai said, smiling. He then showed her his new gift. "Do you want more flowers, Sora?"

"I don't mind Tai" Sora replied. She then looked at Tai. "Are you okay, Tai? You were acting strange yesterday-"

"I was a bit off," Tai nodded. "Um, may I enter please?"

"He's not acting normally. Kari noticed something too. I'm not sure what is going on, but be careful around him. And don't make him angry or upset or very emotional. Don't ever forget that," Sora remembered Ken's words from the day before. She was now in a dilemma. If she refused to let Tai in, he might get upset. She had no idea what he'll do. But if she then let him in, something might happen too. What can she do?

Sora then saw Biyomon and Gabumon beside her. She felt more confident.

"If you don't start acting weird, then you can come in," Sora said. Tai then took off his shoes and entered the house with Agumon. Sora took the flowers.

"So do you know what happened to Matt?" Tai asked her.

"He got in an accident," Sora said. "I don't know everything about it, but he apparently ran through a red light."

"Hmm…" Tai said, looking up at the ceiling as if thinking.

"I can give you a drink," Sora said. "Do you want any tea?"

"I do not mind tea," Tai said. Sora nodded and went to the kitchen. She did not seem aware that Agumon was looking very nervous.

As for Biyomon and Gabumon, they took Tai and Agumon to the living room. They all sat down on the couch.

"You sure like to buy flowers" Biyomon said.

"I don't know what else to buy her," Tai said.

"A girl prefer chocolate to flowers," Biyomon said.

"I'll keep that in mind from now on," Tai said. "So how long does she plan to stay here?"

"Until she feels she can go back home again," Biyomon said.

"Hmm…" Tai said. "What type of chocolate do you think she likes?"

"Good chocolate!" Biyomon replied. Tai then looked at Gabumon.

"You didn't go with Matt?" Tai asked him.

"He didn't think that would be necessary," Gabumon replied. "In a way, I'm glad that I didn't come with Matt! I don't know if the hospital will be able to treat me!"

"Does she know that Matt might be moving to America?" Tai asked.

"Oh no! Does this have to do anything with him wanting to be an astronaut?" Gabumon said.

"Yeah," Tai said. "He didn't say when he'll be going, though."

"Prpbably not for a long time," Gabumon said. "I hope he can recover within a year." A few minutes then passed by.

"He might not last that long" Tai said.

"What!" Gabumon said. Just then, Sora appeared with a tea tray.

"I didn't ask what type of tea you would like, so I made some green tea, oolong tea and Indian tea," Sora said. Tai let out a sweatdrop.

"Any tea would have been fine," Tai said.

"And I didn't ask whether you like it with sugar, milk, cream, cinnamon, chocolate or lemon so I brought them all out for you," Sora said.

"Okay…" Tai said. "I don't have a preference either way."

"I'm so sorry," Sora said. "I guess I'm not a good hostess."

"Oh I think you make a very fine hostess," Tai said. He then took a cup of oolong tea and sipped it. "So tell me, how are you doing?"

"Until Matt is injured, I was okay," Sora said. "Now I'm not so sure."

"He's not in critical condition, is he?" Tai asked her.

"He's in a coma," Sora replied. "I don't know what would make a condition critical, but Matt in a coma would do it for me."

"Hmm…" Tai said as he stared into his cup of tea. Agumon decided to take one of the other cups before they went too cold to drink.

"I was wondering on how you two are doing," Sora said. This caused both Tai and Agumon to look at each other. Tai looked back at her.

"We're fine Sora," Tai said. He then put his hand on his chin. "So what are you doing?"

"I'm planning to go to a school," Sora said.

"That's great! So what are you planning to take?" Tai asked.

"Fashion design," Sora replied.

"I didn't know you were into fashion!" Tai said. "Do you have a few samples of your work?"

"Oh no!" Sora replied. "I just saw the place for the first time!"

"But don't fashion design courses require a sample of your work before you can get accepted?" Tai questioned. Sora looked surprised.

"How did you know that?" Sora asked him.

"Oh I read it somewhere," Tai answered. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Do you need to go?" Sora questioned.

"I feel I've done my job already," Tai said. This surprised both Sora and Agumon to say the least.

"If you want to go, I'll send you off," Sora said. She got off the chair and walked toward the door. Tai and Agumon put their cups on the tea tray and followed her to the door.

"Thank you for your hospitality," Tai said. "I hope we can visit you some other time." He bowed as he said this.

"I hope so too," Sora said. Tai put on his shoes and opened the door. "By the way-" Tai then kissed Sora right into her mouth. "I am looking forward to our next visit, Sora." And with that, he and Agumon left, leaving a stunned Sora.

'He kissed me!' Sora thought. 'I-I didn't know he would-' Sora then ran to her bedroom.

"Tai, why did you kiss her?" Agumon asked as they walked to the car.

"I kissed her?" Tai said.

End of Chapter Nine

I hope everyone has been patient with me for the update. I had to finish or update my other stories that were of higher priority at that moment. Regardless, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Digimon is the copyright of Toei Animation. Please do not forget to review!


	11. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten of "Tai's Downfall" by Melinda-chan**

T.K. entered the apartment room. He put his bookbag down on the floor and took off his shoes.

"Mom?" T.K. said. He heard no reply. T.K. then sighed.

He remembered the time he and Kari came out of Izzy's apartment. He saw that Kari was being quiet.

"Is something wrong, Kari?" T.K. asked her.

"T.K., you know that you said that you want us to go one step further in our relationship?" Kari said.

"Yeah so?" T.K. didn't like the sound of her voice.

"Well, I decided that I don't want to see you anymore," Kari uttered those immortal words.

T.K. felt his heart stop.

"Why not?" T.K. said, feeling a bit shocked.

"I just don't think we should go on like this," Kari said.

"What do you mean, Kari?" T.K. questioned.

"I just don't want to see you like this anymore," Kari said. "Goodbye, T.K. Let's be friends from now on." She then walked away.

"No Kari!" T.K. said. "NOOOO!"

T.K. suddenly found himself back in his home again. He looked at his mother's cupboards. He opened it and found a bottle of sake. He looked at it for a few minutes.

He opened it and started drinking it.

The phone then rang.

"Hello?" T.K. said, the bottle still in his hands.

"Moshi-moshi, this is Ken Ichijouji speaking," Ken said. "May I speak to T.K. Takaishi please?"

"I'm T.K. Takaishi," T.K. said, trying to drink at the same time.

"Oh I see," Ken said. "Have you seen Kari lately?"

T.K. took a big gulp.

"No," T.K. said. He took another gulp.

"You mean you hasn't seen Kari since you've been to Izzy's place?" Ken questioned.

"Yeah," T.K. said.

"Are you okay, T.K.? Your voice sounds slurred," Ken asked him.

"I am fine," T.K. said, taking another gulp.

"So you don't know if Kari said anything about Tai?" Ken asked him.

"Why?" T.K. questioned.

"Well, I thought that since you're with Kari, that you may know-" Ken started to say when T.K. interrupted him.

"I'm not going out with her anymore," T.K. said.

"Oh," Ken said. "Well, that's why I called you for. If you haven't seen Kari or Tai since then-"

"Sure. Bye for now" T.K. said. And before Ken could respond, T.K. hanged up the phone. He now could turn his attention to getting another bottle of sake from the cupboards.

"Um good-bye," Ken said to the ring tone. He then hanged up the phone. "Was I that bad?"

"T.K. couldn't help you?" Wormmon asked him.

"That had to be one of the strangest calls I ever made," Ken said. "I hope T.K. is okay." The phone then rang. "Wait a minute!" He then picked up the phone. "Moshi-moshi, Ichijouji residence- oh Sora! Sora, could you please slow down? I think you're sobbing! Tai was in your home! And he WHAT?"

"Ken?" Wormmon said. Ken turned to him.

"Wormmon, hold on!" Ken said. He then returned to the phone. "Sorry about that, Sora. May you repeat that?" He then grabbed his pen. "Sora, calm down! Did he do anything else beside that? Okay, that is not a major thing! I know it was unexpected, but it wouldn't be classified as a threat. I did call T.K. but he said that he and Kari had broken up, so I know that I can't rely on him to- I don't know why they broke up! I wasn't going to ask him that! Well, Sora, if you want to talk about it, you can go to my place and we can talk. I must say that I'm a bit shocked that he actually did that in front of everyone! Just keep on guard around Tai from now on? Alright, I'll see you later." He then hanged up the phone.

"Ken-chan, what's with Sora?" Wormmon asked.

"Sora said that Tai kissed her," Ken said. "And I do mean kiss!"

"I had no idea that he would be so forward!" Wormmon said.

"Or that he would do it in front of witnesses," Ken said. "I'm getting a bit uncomfortable with this whole thing. First, we saw Tai trying to push Matt down the stairs. Second, Matt got in a very suspicious car accident, and now Tai actually kissed Sora. I know my dark side was evil, but it wasn't creepy."

"Do you suppose that he's developing some sort of psychosis?" Wormmon asked.

"Psychosis is a mental disorder in which a person loses touch with reality and regresses mentally and socially from others," Ken said. "Tai could be dealing with some sort of inner conflict that nobody knows about. That could be the reason for his disintegration."

"So what are we going to do?" Wormmon asked him.

"I have to ask Mikio or Michiro about this," Ken said. "I'll try not to mention Tai specifically, but I definitely would like to ask whether people like that can be helped, though I already have a feeling that I know the answer."

"But then again Tai may not have a major mental disorder," Wormmon said. "He could be having some sort of personality disorder."

"If that's the case, the sooner he is treated, the better," Ken said. He then put his hands together as if thinking. "I may have to do more research on this. I may have to consult a real psychologist."

"Do you have someone in mind?" Wormmon asked.

"I'm not sure whether to consult a standard psychologist or a criminal psychologist," Ken said. "I'll have to ask Mikio or Michiro on that one too."

"But if Tai is turning dangerous-" Wormmon started to say.

"A criminal psychologist studies criminal behaviour, not mental illness," Ken said. "Of course one could consider some types of criminal behaviour a mental problem." He then picked up his notepad. "I'll write a note for later."

"You know, the police should get involved," Wormmon said.

"Mikio and Michiro are detectives. That should be good enough for now," Ken said. "I think I should go to the hospital to see how Matt is doing. I could get some information on the accident, if it was really an accident."

"You suspect foul play?" Wormmon said.

"It seemed so suspicious that Matt had an accident right after Tai left" Ken said. "But I doubted that the police investigation would be wrapped up so quickly. I'll let Mikio and Michiro know about this in any case."

"I'm just worried that Tai may not have a problem at all," Wormmon said. "What happens if he just wants to get rid of Matt?"

"In that case, he's leaving sloppy evidence," Ken said. "The police will find out whether Matt's car was tampered or not, I can be called as a witness for his attempt on Matt's life when we were in Izzy's apartment, and he placed a deep kiss on Sora! If he wanted to get rid of Matt, so badly, why is he leaving so much evidence behind? It's mind-boggling!" He put his hands at his head.

"So what are you going to do for the moment?" Wormmon asked.

"If Tai's dark side is taking over, then maybe it's him that is doing these things," Ken said.

"But if that's the case, how are we going to stop him?" Wormmon questioned.

"We can't stop it. Only Tai can," Ken said. "We all have our dark sides, even you, Wormmon." At that, Wormmon looked up. "It's how we control, or not control, our dark side that determines how we use our lives." He then paused. "I'm going to the hospital now. Do you want to come along?"

"You had to ask me?" Wormmon questioned.

"I'm also going to Matt's place afterwards," Ken said. "Sora sounded really scared when she called me. I should go and see if she's alright too." He then got up. "Come with me, Wormmon." At that, the green Digimon followed Ken out of his room and out of the apartment.

"Tai, are you sure that you're okay?" Agumon questioned.

Tai was now preparing a chemical solution on his bed. Agumon saw him mixing acids using a face mask and goggles. The Reptile Digimon didn't have any thing to protect him- though he felt crying on his own.

"Oh, don't worry about me, Agumon," Tai said. "Just a drop would do it." He then put a lid on the tube. "I can't allow Matt to wake up and get Sora to love him again. At least with this-" Tai then shook the tube. "I can make him sleep a little more, perhaps for all eternity."

'Tai!' Agumon thought. 'This is not Tai at all! But who is this? And why does he want Sora so bad? What is his true purpose for her? Do I even want to know?' He then saw Tai go off his bed.

"Where are you going, Tai?" Agumon inquired.

"I'm going to the hospital, of course!" Tai said. "Come, Agumon! If you don't want to come, you can wait here."

"Oh no! I'm coming!" Agumon said. 'I got to protect Tai, even from himself,' he thought. Thus, he followed Tai to his car, just as Ken was on his way to the hospital.

End of Chapter Ten

I hope you all liked this chapter. This chapter is a bit short, but I am planning for Chapter Eleven. Will Tai kill Matt this time? Or will he be find out? And what is Ken's next plan? Will some of the other DigiDestineds be involved too? Wait to find out! Digimon was created by Toei Animation. Please don't forget to review!

Readers' Responses:

Alex Warlorn: Thank you for reviewing! I admit I should have written that the people heard the ambulance and the fire truck before they arrived. Still, ambulances and fire trucks go so fast that by the time you hear them, the ambulances and the fire trucks are there anyway. Ken's "D.E." persona doesn't really exist- it's just his dark side of his conscience. He usually ignores it nowadays- but you know that you can't always ignore it. Thank you for pointing out what I call "oversight errors"- typos that spell check and my eyes failed to catch. As for Season Two, I have to agree with you on that. It seemed way too rushed and too final. Let's hope that Digimon Savers will be able to learn from its predecessors' mistakes and be a great show.

Musashibf: Where did you say that you posted your fics? It didn't show up at the review box. As for this having a Taiora ending, I haven't planned it that way, but you can wait and see. By the way, the new show is called Digimon Savers, and from the looks of things, there'll be no old characters returning.

star's dreams: Agumon would definitely need to take action. The problem is, how is he able to do, when the enemy's within Tai himself?

sara haruko takenouchi kamiya: Thank you for reviewing! Please read Musashibf's response for your question on the ending of this story.

Frodo007: Rest assured that Matt will eventually be okay. You can tell Sora that, right?

Cute Lil Me and Loke Groundrunner- Thank you for reviewing! Please review again!


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven of "Tai's Downfall" by Melinda-chan**

Note: This chapter contains scenes of violence and a little profanity. There'll be nothing too graphic, but reader discretion is advised for some readers.

Now that is done with, let this chapter begin!

Agumon had to hold his breath as Tai parked the car in the hospital parking lot.

"Do you know the visiting hours?" Agumon inquired.

"This won't take long," Tai said. He then went out of the car. Agumon of course followed him.

'When did Tai became so evil?' Agumon thought. 'Was it that day when we saw Matt and Sora together? Or was it there, lurking, until the weakness in Tai became too much and it overcame him one day?' Agumon then looked up at him. 'Who is he now? Can I get to the real Tai before it's too late?'

"Excuse me, but do you know where Matt Ishida is?" Tai asked a woman at the information desk.

"May I ask who is this?" the woman asked as she typed on the computer.

"Tai Kamiya," Tai said. She checked on the computer.

"You know that Matt Ishida is in a coma, do you?" the woman said.

"I know that" Tai said. "I only intend to stay for a short time."

"Matt Ishida is in the trauma section," the woman said. "Do you need assistance on getting there? There is a sign in the lobby."

"No thanks then," Tai said. He then looked at Agumon. "Come on, Agumon. Let's go." Agumon did what he told him.

"Let's see…" Tai said, looking at the sign in the lobby. "The trauma section is at the right, so we should go up the hallway." Agumon nervously looked at the two security guards. He knew that Tai may not have an actual weapon, but he could get in a lot of trouble if anyone caught them in the act.

Not that Agumon would want that to occur if that would stop Tai from this foolishness.

"Excuse me, but may I ask where Matt Ishida is?" Tai asked the lady at the desk in the trauma section.

"Matt Ishida…" the woman said as she checked her computer. "A nurse is attending to him at this moment. Can you wait for a few minutes?"

"Sure," Tai said. So he and Agumon sat down.

'I wonder what Tai is thinking now?' the Reptile Digimon thought. 'If he is really going through with this, how will he be able to get away with it? Surely, since Tai would be the last person to see Matt alive, he would be the prime suspect!' Agumon then saw Tai's right pocket, where the tube of acid rests. 'What exactly is in that thing? How is Tai going to dispose of it?' All of a sudden, Agumon heard footsteps.

"Are you waiting for Matt Ishida?" the nurse asked Tai.

"Yes. How is his condition now?' Tai asked her.

"I'm afraid that he's still in critical condition," the nurse said. "But you can visit him for a short period. I'm not sure what you can do but you can at least talk to him. I've heard of people waking up when someone they heard before was talking to them."

"Ah thank you Nurse," Tai said. "May you show us his room?"

"Of course," the nurse said. "Be very careful when talking to him. Even if he's still in a coma, his brain may still be able to pick something up from the outside world. So don't say anything that you wouldn't say to him if he was conscious."

"Oh you don't have to worry about that," Tai said. Agumon didn't like the way he was looking at her.

The nurse didn't seem to mind (maybe she was used to all sorts of people by now) and led them to room 320- Matt's room.

"Don't be in too long," the nurse said.

"This wouldn't take too long, trust me," Tai said. At that, he and Agumon entered the room.

In the meantime, Ken and Wormmon entered the hospital.

"I wonder if it's a little too late," Wormmon said.

"They'll tell us if that's the case," Ken said. He then looked around.

"What's wrong, Ken? You do know where the trauma section is, right?" Wormmon asked him.

"Actually, I am looking for the bathroom," Ken said.

"I see," Wormmon said.

"Ah! There it is!" Ken said, when he saw the signs. "I really have to go, so will you stay put until I come back?"

"Oh yes!" Wormmon said. So Ken went to the bathroom while Wormmon waited for him, unaware that Tai and Agumon were in Matt's room already.

As for Tai and Agumon, the Reptile Digimon was having serious second thoughts about everything.

"Tai, this is a public place," Agumon said. "If anyone comes in and sees you like this-"

"This shouldn't take too long," Tai said. He then took out the tube and shook it. "Now I need to make sure the door is closed, Agumon."

"Yes, Tai," Agumon said with a wary tone. He then went to the door and shut it.

"Yamato Ishida…" Tai said as he walked toward Matt's bed. "How long have I waited for this moment! Hahahaha!" He then took out the tube and a needle. "Now how do I work this thing?" Agumon fell down in shock.

As for Ken, he and Wormmon were now walking toward the trauma section.

"Ken… do you think Matt will ever recover?" Wormmon asked him.

"I don't know" Ken said. He then saw a nurse. "Excuse me, but do you know anything on Yamato Ishida's condition?"

"I'm not responsible for that patient," the nurse said. "But I do know that one person and a Digimon is with him now."

"A person and a Digimon?" Ken said.

"Yes" the nurse said. Ken then went to the receptionist.

"Excuse me, but does Yamato Ishida have a visitor?" Ken asked her.

"Oh yes!" she answered.

"Do you know who it might be?" Ken questioned.

"I didn't get his name," the woman said. "But I did notice that he had an Agumon with him."

'An Agumon-' Ken thought, his eyes widened in horror. 'It has to be Tai!' He then turned to Wormmon. "Wormmon, did you hear that?" Wormmon nodded.

"It has to be Tai!" Wormmon said. "Let's go and find out what he's up to!"

"I hope nothing has happened yet!" Ken said. He then ran to Matt's door. He took a deep breath as he took hold of the doorknob. He didn't want to confront Tai in a hospital room but if there was no other choice-

Ken opened the door.

He saw Tai hunched over Matt's bed. At once, Ken went right to him and put his right hand on his shoulder.

"I don't think so, Tai, or whatever the hell you are now," Ken said. Tai looked back at him. He had the needle in his hand.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ken yelled. Tai looked back at him but didn't reply.

"I don't know what you're doing, but this is a hospital," Ken said. He then went closer to Tai. "Or do you not care anymore?"

"You know everything, do you?" Tai said, still not looking at him.

"I don't know what you're planning to do, but I'm sure that the nurses wouldn't approve of you poking a hole in Matt's skin" Ken said. At that, Tai looked up at him.

"You really do know everything, do you?" Tai asked.

"What do you mean 'everything?' What else have you tried to do to Matt?" Ken said. He then narrowed his eyes. "Or are you finally going to confess?"

"You know too much already!" Tai said. Ken let go of him just in time to dodge Tai's punch.

"Tai, give it up," Ken said. "Even I wasn't here and you killed Matt, all the people here know that you were the last one here, so you would be the first suspect. And if the police figure out that you tampered with Matt's car-" Ken was stopped when Tai turned around and tried to attack him again. Fortunately, Ken was too fast for him.

"You did it, didn't you?" Ken said. "I don't know why you are doing this, but you got to stop it before you really-" Ken then had to dodge another attack by Tai.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! YOU DON'T FUCKING UNDERSTAND!" Tai yelled. He then moved forward at him, but Ken went back.

"I don't know your exact reasons for this, but you mustn't allow yourself to be consumed by evil!" Ken said. At that, Tai's eyes widened.

'Do I really want to do this?' Tai thought. 'Ken had already seen me, so how am I suppose to continue this way?'

'Let me take over, Tai,' a voice answered. 'You're too weak to do this.'

'What are you going to do?' Tai thought.

'If you won't do it, then I shall do it for you' the voice replied.

'No wait!' Tai thought. But he was too late to prevent his dark thoughts from taking over. The dark Tai smirked.

'I felt something change,' Ken thought. 'This must be his other personality. If I can restrain it-'

"You know too much, Ken Ichijouji," 'Tai' said. "Perhaps I should get rid of you too." He then attacked him with the needle in his hand.

"Ken!" Wormmon yelled.

"Are you insane, Tai?" Agumon yelled. 'Tai' looked back in mid-flight.

"Leave yourself out of this, Agumon!" Tai yelled back.

'He left an opening,' Ken thought. He then jumped up and kicked 'Tai' in the chest. Without hesitating, Ken then went down on him, trying to restrain him.

"You forgot," Ken said. "I know self-defense." He put his hands onto 'Tai's' own hands. 'Now to disarm him,' he thought.

"Maybe you do," 'Tai' said. "But you can't restrain all of me." Ken became puzzled until he felt a sharp jab in his left leg. Ken let go momentarily, which was enough for 'Tai' to get up from below him.

'Dammit!' Ken thought. 'I didn't hold on to his legs hard enough! But I can't let his hands get at me!' Ken then ran toward him.

"Wormmon, get security!" Ken shouted.

"How, Ken?" Wormmon asked.

"There should be a red button on the left side of the bed," Ken replied. "Or you can use the button that is on the yellow cord that is connected to Matt! Just do it!"

"Ken!" Wormmon shouted. Ken turned at him.

"DO IT WORMMON!" Ken yelled.

"You turned away from me! Bad mistake!" 'Tai' said. Ken turned back at him just as he attacked him. At first, Ken managed to hold him off, but then his eyes widened and he then slumped on the floor. On his left hip was the needle- 'Tai' had switched hands in mid-flight and stabbed him when Ken was looking up at 'Tai's' face.

"KEN! YOU-" Wormmon shouted. He then hit 'Tai' with all his full force against Matt's bed. 'Tai' fell down onto the floor, knocked out cold by the blow.

"TAI!" Agumon shouted, but he didn't retaliate.

"Agumon, get help for Ken!" Wormmon demanded.

"Ah yes!" Agumon said, without hesitation. He then went out the door. Wormmon looked at Ken. He had to put him on his side since he was convulsing.

'I hope that Agumon can get help quickly!' Wormmon thought. 'Ken, hang in there!'

End of Chapter Eleven

This is the climax of the story, so I hope to end this in a few chapters. I like to thank all of you that are still reading this. It was a big challenge to write a fic without any major original characters, and writing an angst fic was also challenging. Will Ken be okay? In his mind, will Tai be able to defeat his dark self? Will he get professional help? How will the others react? Will Matt awake? Will he be okay? Will Tai be able to face Sora and get over his obsessive love for her? Digimon was created by Toei Animation. Please don't forget to review!


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve of "Tai's Downfall" by Melinda-chan**

Kari and Gatomon ran to the emergency section with Kari's parents behind them. Kari and Gatomon were going very fast.

"Kari! Slow down! Running in the hospital can be risky!" her mother yelled out.

"Sorry, Mom!" Kari yelled back. She then stopped when she saw the emergency sign.

"We're here Kari" Gatomon said.

"Yeah. Mom, Dad, you ready?" Kari asked them.

"Let's see what they have to say," her father said. He looked nervous.

"Alright. Let's go in," Kari said. They then entered the emergency waiting room.

The emergency waiting room was filled with people, as it was late afternoon. Mr. Kamiya had to wait for the chair at the reception desk to be empty before he could sit down and tell the lady their situation through the hole.

"She told me that a nurse would be here to take us to Tai's room," Kari's father told his family afterward. "I only wish that I knew what was going on with him." Kari said nothing in response.

"Excuse me, are you Taichi Kamiya's family?" a nurse said from the door a few minutes later.

"I'm his father. What is his condition?" Mr. Kamiya asked her.

"Your son is in a coma right now," the nurse said. "But there's more serious matters that you need to know. Come with me"

'Oh no…' Kari thought as they headed toward the trauma section of the emergency department.

"Do you know what exactly happened to my son?" Mr. Kamiya asked the nurse.

"It appeared that he assaulted another person and his own Digimon attacked him in retaliation," the nurse said.

"You mean Tai attacked someone in the hospital?" Kari asked. She couldn't believe that he would do something like that in a public place.

"We don't know the full reason for it but we do know that Taichi attacked the person with a needle," the nurse told them. All of them became shocked.

"A needle? You mean a shot needle?" Mr. Kamiya said. The nurse nodded.

"The needle contained some type of poison, but until the results of the lab tests come in, I can't tell you exactly what it is" the nurse said. "But the victim immediately lapsed into a coma, so we're treating this very seriously."

"But why did he had the needle in the first place?" Mr. Kamiya inquired.

"We suspect that he originally intended it for Matt Ishida, but when the person tried to stop him, he attacked him instead" the nurse said. "Their Digimon told us that they fought for a while before Taichi got the needle into him."

"Wait a minute!" Kari said. "Do you know what type of Digimon the person has?"

"Yes I do," the nurse said. "It's a Wormmon."

'A Wormmon!' Kari thought. 'It has to be Ken!' She then spoke up again.

"Do you know the name of the person that Tai attacked?" Kari asked.

"Of course! He's Ken Ichijouji!" the nurse answered.

'Ken Ichijouji! I knew it!' Kari thought.

"Do you know where he is now?" Kari asked.

"I believe that he's in the poison control department," the nurse replied. At that, Kari started running. Gatomon followed her.

"Where are you going, Kari?" her father shouted.

"I'm going to see Ken!" Kari shouted back. "I'll come back as soon as I can!" She then resumed running.

'I'm sorry, Tai, but I have to check on Ken first,' Kari thought. She then went to the poison control section and to the receptionist's desk.

"I heard that Ken Ichijouji is here!" Kari said. "I just want to know how long he's in here for!"

"I'm not sure since he's in a coma," the receptionist told her. "His family and a few of his friends are already at his room. Do you know him?"

"I'm one of his friends," Kari said. "Is his parents and Yolei Inoue there too?"

"I see that you are friends with him," the receptionist said. "They're in Room 603 if you want to see them."

"Thank you so much!" Kari said, bowing in appreciation. "I'll not be too long!" At that, she and Gatomon went to that room.

"Hello! I'm Kari Kamiya! May I come in?" Kari called out, knocking on the door.

"Hey Kari! Come in!" Davis shouted from the other side. Kari then opened the door.

"Oh my God!" Kari said. She saw a bunch of people there, most of them she knew- Ken's parents, Davis, Yolei and possibly a few of his other relatives were all there. Kari suddenly felt a big weight on her shoulders. Could she really help them, knowing it was her own brother that caused this to Ken?

"Kari! You showed up!" Davis shouted.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Kari asked.

"Tai attacked Ken with a needle in Matt's room," Veemon told her. "We weren't told what it had, but it looks really bad."

"I can't believe that Tai did this!" Davis said. "I mean, I knew Tai wasn't his normal self, but I couldn't imagine that he would do something like this!" At that, Kari broke down.

"I'm so sorry!" Kari said, putting her face in her hands. "I don't know why Tai would do this either. He's like a different person now."

"Everybody knows it's not your fault," Yolei said. "In fact, I should know better than to let Ken out of my sight. He told me that something was wrong with him. I guess I didn't listen hard enough."

"My son!" Mrs. Ichijouji said, her face also in her hands. Kari saw her husband trying to comfort her. Now Kari felt even worse. They already lost their first son- losing their only other child would be devastating.

"I got to go," Kari said. She then ran out the room. Gatomon followed her, but they weren't alone this time.

'Tai, you're such a jerk' Kari thought. 'Didn't you think of how this would affect your family?' She was crying now.

"Kari! Where are you going?" Davis shouted, running after her.

"Kari! We don't hold it against you!" Yolei yelled. "I mean, you didn't know he was going to do it, didn't you?" Kari stopped and sobbed at the corner of the hallway and the elevator.

"I-I can't believe-believe that he would do this!" Kari cried. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright! I mean, I was his best friend, and even I didn't know this would happen!" Davis said.

"When did you become his best friend?" Yolei asked.

"Well, Matt was his best friend, but it doesn't look like that now, does it?" Davis said.

"But you know that this can't be the Tai we know" Yolei said. "We know what the real Tai is like. If something happened to him, that could be the reason why he's acted the way he did."

"But why would he want to kill Ken?" Davis asked.

"He didn't want to kill Ken! They were in Matt's room, remember? We don't know exactly what went on before the fight, but the fact that Tai had a needle suggests he was planning something serious" Yolei said.

"Why would he have a needle then?" Kari asked them.

"He probably was planning to put it into Matt, but Ken must have entered the room and tried to stop him. Tai had to attack him to prevent him from doing so. I just hope that Tai didn't really mean to kill him because that would be evil," Davis answered.

"But what would make Tai want to kill Matt anyway?" Kari asked. "I mean, they were best friends, right?"

"I know why he did it," a female voice sounded. They all looked back to see Sora standing there with Biyomon. She looked saddened.

"Nice to see you, Sora!" Davis said. "What's wrong?"

"I know why Tai did this," Sora said. "And I was the fool for not realizing it sooner."

"What is it, Sora?" Davis questioned.

"He's still in love with me," Sora answered.

"Well, that certainly explains a lot," Yolei said. "But what led you to believe that?"

"He brought me flowers the other day," Sora said. "At first, I thought it was just because I was his friend, but I found white powder in it."

"White powder! Do you know what it is?" Davis asked.

"No," Sora replied. "In fact, Matt was on his way to Ken's place so he could look at it when the accident happened."

"You didn't inhale it, did you?" Davis questioned.

"Oh no!" Sora replied. "Matt got it in a bottle and he wasn't affected, so I don't think it was an inhalant."

"Then why did Tai put it in the flowers?" Davis asked.

"It was likely to scare her," a male voice caused all of them to look at the elevator. There were two men there, dressed in detective coats, looking at them.

"Are you Ken's detective pals?" Davis asked.

"Yes," the first man said. "I'm Mishiro Oda and this is my younger brother Mikio Oda. You can call us Mitch and Mick."

"You guys sure look alike!" Yolei said. Mitch laughed.

"We get that a lot," Mitch said. "But we're only brothers, not twins."

"We didn't mean to eavesdrop on your discussion," Mick said. "But before we turned to Digimon-related cases, we've handled many homicide cases involving someone wanting to kill someone else for their boyfriend/girlfriend. We can't be certain that this is the case here, but it does happen fairly enough."

"So you think the powder was just a scare tactic?" Davis asked him.

"I don't think it could be dangerous" Mick answered. "No one would leave such clear evidence behind unless he wants to get caught."

"I know that you're just private detectives, but what do you think it was?" Sora asked.

"Chalk…sugar…flour…" Mick then shrugged. "I'm sure that the police lab will discover what it is. But if it didn't affect you or Matt, it couldn't be a strong inhalant."

"Now that I think about it, I did get a bouquet of flowers earlier from an unknown source," Sora said. "It had a really creepy message in it." At that, everyone looked concerned.

"Was it handwritten?" Mitch inquired.

"Yes" Sora replied.

"I think I should look at that," Kari said. "I should be able to tell if it's Tai's handwriting or not."

"Excuse me, but did you notice anything else about your older brother that was strange?" Mick asked, turning to her.

"He was acting a little weird recently," Kari said. "But I didn't think it was a major problem until Ken told me that he almost pushed Matt down the stairs in Izzy's apartment building."

"WHAT?" Davis yelled. "YOU MEAN HE ACTUALLY TRIED TO KILL MATT BEFORE AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US?"

"I read it in a notepad that Ken brought with him when I was at his place the other day" Yolei said. "But I never thought that Tai would try to kill Ken too!"

"So what will happen to Tai when he wakes up?" Kari asked the detectives. They were silent for a moment.

"It depends on his mental condition," Mick replied. "He'll have to serve jail time for assault at least. Whether that would be in a prison or a mental institution depends on the psychiatric evaluation that he'll likely have to receive. He'll surely be locked up for an indefinite period of time." At that, Kari felt like crying again.

"In any case, you should write what you know, all of you, and give it to the police," Mitch said. "If we knew that Ken was aware that Tai tried to kill Matt already, we would have told him to take his notes to them. We only do Digimon-related cases, but we can at least refer him to a good police officer, who could handle these types of cases better than we would."

"What will happen if Tai is committed?" Kari asked.

"You mean to a mental institution? Well, he'll be treated for whatever is wrong with him. At the very least, he'll not be able to hurt any more people," Mitch said. He then saw Kari's sad facial expression. "Don't worry about it. How long he'll have to stay will depend on how he reacts to treatment and his own behaviour. I can tell you, though, that it's best for him to go where he could get help."

"I know" Kari said. "I just feel so bad that I didn't realize how serious his problem was earlier."

"Just be grateful that he didn't kill anyone," Mitch said. "It would be harder to clear him. Of course, we don't know if Ken will be alright or not."

"We did come here to see Ken, didn't we?" Mick asked him. Mitch looked at his younger brother.

"Sorry about that, little brother," Mitch said. He then turned back to the kids. "We have to go see Ken now. Let's just hopes that he'll wake up soon and get better. Bye for now!" At that, the detectives went down the hallway, toward Ken's room.

"Isn't anyone else coming?" Yolei asked Davis.

"I called almost everyone I knew that knows Ken," Davis replied. "I even called T.O., but he didn't respond to my message. Cody and Izzy are coming, though."


	14. Chapter Thirteen Last

****

Chapter Thirteen of "Tai's Downfall" by Melinda-chan

First of all, I like to thank all of you that have been reading and enjoying this story. I'm so happy that I have a small core of readers for this fic. I like to thank all that reviewed so far. At least I know what people think of my story! For all of you, I've included not just author notes and review responses, but also a mini-bio, fic recommendations and a feature with Tai and Sora!

So for the last time, let this chapter begin!

'Where am I?'

That thought ran through Tai's mind as he "woke up" in total darkness. He was in the hospital a minute ago, wasn't he? If that's the case, where was he now?

"Hello!" Tai yelled. "Hey!" There was no response back.

'I must be the only one here!' Tai thought. 'Now that I know that, what can I do?' All of a sudden he saw someone standing nearby. "Who's there?"

"I am," the person said. Tai then saw it was his double!

"You're me!" Tai said. "Wait a minute! Are you-"

"You're slow, you know that?" his double said. "I was waiting for you to make your move. A snail could've done it sooner."

"I want Sora," Tai said. "But I know that I'll get in trouble! That's why I waited so long!"

"And then when you finally decided to do it, Ken showed up," his double said. "That's when you really messed up."

"Maybe I didn't want to do it like that!" Tai said. "They would know that I was the last person to go to his room! And how am I supposed to dispose of the needle in the hospital?"

"That's not my job, now, is it?" his double said. "I'm just your dark side, am I not?"

"But how do I make you go away?" Tai asked. At that, his double laughed.

"I can't go away," he said. "At least, not the way you want me to."

"So how do I deal with you then?" Tai asked.

"You deal with me the same way that Matt and Ken dealt with their own," his double said. "But do you really want me to go away? You know that I'll return."

"If you can go away, at least do so until I can get my life back on track again," Tai said.

"You cannot defeat me," his double said. "All you can do is prevent me from taking over. But if you can make a wall that can lessen my control, then you can get your mind back."

"But I want you to go away now!" Tai said. "If you're really my dark side, then I can make you go away!"

"I'll return" his double said. All of a sudden he disappeared.

'Now what do I do?' Tai thought. 'I apparently got knocked out so do I have to stay this way until I wake up?'

A few moments later (how do you count minutes inside your mind?), Tai saw a bright light.

'What is that?' Tai thought. 'Oh I hope it's not what I think it is! I don't want to die yet!'

The light, however, was still there a few moments later.

'Okay, maybe I should face the music,' Tai thought. He then went toward it and heard a voice.

"TAI!"

He woke up and saw that Kari was looking down at him.

"Tai, you're awake!" Kari said.

"Where am I?" Tai questioned. He then looked around. "Am I still in the hospital?"

"Of course you're still in the hospital!" Kari exclaimed. "Didn't you remember what you did?"

"I did what?" Tai said. At that, Kari slapped him.

"Don't act stupid, Tai!" Kari said. "You almost killed Matt, and then you tried to kill Ken!" Tai then wrapped his arms around his legs, which were still inside the blanket.

"I blew it, huh?" Tai said.

"You blew it? Tai, what on earth were you thinking?" Kari said. "Do you know that our parents had to be called about this? Do you know how upset they were?" Tai didn't reply.

"Tai, if there was something wrong with you, why didn't you tell us?" Kari demanded. Tai just looked down.

"I…thought I could handle it on my own," Tai said. "After all, it was from my own mind, but I was too weak to fight it!"

"Of course you were!" Kari said. Tai looked up at her in surprise. "It was your mind that was wrong! Fighting it on your own is like fighting yourself. Why did you at least tell someone what you've been through?"

"I'm in real trouble, am I?" Tai asked.

"If you mean legal trouble, then yes you are," Kari said. "You tried to kill both Matt and Ken, and there are already too many people that knows. And I don't know how you can get away with this without our parents disowning you."

"Where's Agumon?" Tai asked.

"He's with our parents" Kari answered. "And you should be ashamed that you made him go along with your plan."

"So is Sora with Matt now?" Tai asked.

"I assume that she is," Kari answered. "Do you want to talk to her? You know that I can't make her go here."

"I know," Tai said. He then looked at her. "Can you get her for me?" Kari sighed.

"Fine" Kari said. She then left the room with Gatomon. Tai looked down at his hands.

'I have to tell her how I feel' Tai thought. 'Even if she still hates me. Even if she doesn't want to see me again. Even if she-' Tai then clenched his right hand. 'I'll at least let her know the truth!' He then heard the door open.

"You want me, Tai?" Sora's voice sounded cold. Tai gulped.

'Okay, maybe this wouldn't be as I hoped,' Tai thought. 'Still I have to ask her it.'

"Sora, do you still like me?" Tai asked. He then put his hand over his mouth.

'I didn't mean to ask her that!' Tai thought. 'I meant to tell her how I like her! What do I do now?'

"Do I still like you?" Sora said. "You tried to kill Matt and Ken, and you dare ask me if I still like you?"

"Yeah, bad question" Tai said. He then saw that she was going to cry. "Sora?"

"What's wrong with you?" Sora asked. "If something was wrong, why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I didn't want anyone to know," Tai said.

"Were you afraid that we would leave you?" Sora asked. "You know that we would get help if you wanted it!"

"I-I just hate myself now," Tai said. "Is Matt, Ken-"

"Matt's still in a coma," Sora replied. "You didn't hurt him at least." It then dawned on Tai that Sora didn't know that he was responsible for the accident. He decided not to say anything about it lest Sora would really want to kill him.

"And Ken?" Tai asked.

"Ken's still in critical condition," Sora answered. "I don't know what you put in that needle, but it must have been bad."

"It was supposed to be for Matt," Tai said, not sure what to say next.

"For Matt? Tai, what are you- no, I know that it wasn't your fault," Sora said. "Just get help. You are really freaking me out."

"I suppose that you know that Matt is planning to go to America?" Tai asked.

"What does that have to do with our conversation?" Sora asked.

"I just remember it" Tai answered.

"Never mind," Sora said. "Just get some rest." Tai put his head down. "You know that we're just dating. It's not like we're getting married. A lot of things has to happen before that."

"Like what?" Tai questioned.

"Well, I'm planning to go to fashion design, and Matt of course wants to go to America," Sora replied. "We're not planning anything until Matt gets his license anyway."

"How long will that take?" Tai asked.

"I'm guessing a few years," Sora replied. "But since he's now in a coma, it'll take longer."

"I know that you have every reason to hate me-" Tai started to say when Sora gently held him in her arms.

"I'll hate you even more if you don't get help," Sora said. "Do you understand?"

"Yeah" Tai answered. She then kissed him on the cheek. Tai turned red.

"I'll be going now," Sora said. Tai could now see the tears in her eyes. She then left the room with Biyomon. Tai put down his head again. He then heard the door open again.

"Tai?" Agumon's voice made Tai look at him. He could see the Reptile Digimon go onto the hospital bed. Tai didn't move a muscle.

"Tai, is that you?" Agumon said. Tai simply looked away.

"Who do you think I am?" Tai replied.

"It's not like I don't believe what I see. It's just that you've been acting strangely," Agumon said.

"Agumon…" Tai started to say. He then put his hands on his face. "I'm such an idiot! I don't know what I want to do!"

"Just get well," Agumon said. "At least it's over, right?"

"What is over?" Tai asked.

"Whatever you had" Agumon replied. "I mean, I know that you never would hurt or kill anyone to get what you want, right?"

Tai was about to answer when he stopped. True, he may have had a psychotic spell, or whatever they called it. But did that justify what he had done? He imagined that most people with psychotic disorders wouldn't be so murderous. He did wanted Sora and was willing to do anything to get her. Even if it meant falling to the lowest depths.

"I don't know Agumon," Tai answered without any emotion. "I really don't know."

The End

Sorry for the ending, but I want people to reach their own conclusions as to what happened to Tai and whether he'll make up with Sora or not. If anyone wants to have a better explanation or a sequel, please let me know. I would like to thank everybody who read and reviewed. I especially would like to thank Frodo007, Loke Groundrunner, Sweet Cari, kouji-wolf, sara haruko takenouchi kamiya and a few others that have been so loyally reading this. Digimon is the copyright of Toei Animation. Review responses, mini-bio, author notes and fic recommendations are below. Don't forget to review!

Since nobody asked me any questions to Tai and Sora, I'll omit that section. I'll instead answer the questions that reviewers had for me:

Kouji-wolf: I'll let you know that I'm writing Chapters 11 & 12 of "Millenniumon's Revenge" so if you're still waiting, it shouldn't be too long now. As for Matt and Ken, I didn't intend Tai to kill them, so be assured that they'll recover. I left the ending wide open so readers can reach their own conclusions. If you want, I can make a short sequel.

As for Tai and his dark side, like Matt and Ken, he'll have to deal with it. The reason why I included a part in which Ken was talking with his dark side is to show that it never leaves you. You can just control it. I think that's one of the main messages I want to send to people.

Sweet Cari- I don't know everything about the Japanese legal system, but I'm sure that Tai will either be sent to a mental institution or a psychiatric hospital until he is fit to go to prison. Tai may have a form of psychosis, so that has to be treated first. However, I think Tai would accept any punishment that he would be given. I've heard that Japanese judges tend to give lighter sentences if the accused expressed remorse, so Tai shouldn't be in prison too long. I don't think it should affect his future role as the diplomat between the Digital World and the real world.

I also like to thank sara haruko takenouchi kamiya for the e-mail she sent me. I hope you like this chapter!

If there's anybody else reading for the last few chapters, thank you so much! I hope you do review this time!

Since I've answered all of the questions, I would like to introduce myself:

Name: Melinda-chan (if I sent you an e-mail, then you already know my real name- the sender's name is my real name)

Location: Nova Scotia, Canada

Birthdate: April 1980

Occupation: On-and-off volunteer with the Canadian Mental Health Association doing cataloguing and document processing, hoping to work at the local museum this fall

Hobbies: Reading, writing, watching TV, computers, cooking, food, and of course anime and manga

Favourite Food: Pizza! I also can't live without root beer

Favourite Animes (beside Digimon series): Inu-Yasha, Zatch Bell, Spiral, Oh My Goddess, .hack series, Samurai 7, D N Angel, Peacemaker, Ranma 1/2, Evangelion, Fruits Basket, Fullmetal Alchemist, Naruto and probably a few others I can't think of now

Favourite Mangas: Fruits Basket, Fullmetal Alchemist, Ranma 1/2, Oh My Goddess, One Piece, Inu-Yasha, Kimagure Orange Road, Naruto, Rurouni Kenshin, Buso Renkin, D N Angel, Zatch Bell and probably a few others I can't think of now

Favourite Characters: Matt, Ken, Koji, Koichi, Gatomon, Wormmon and Impmon (Digimon), Rin, Shippo, Inu-Yasha and Kohaku (Inu-Yasha), Kyo, Momiji, Hatsuharu, Ayame and Manabe (Fruits Basket), Alphonse, Ling and Ed (Fullmetal Alchemist), Sakura (Naruto), Roronoa Zoro (One Piece), Daisuke and With (D N Angel), Skuld (Oh My Goddess), Hiyono and Kosuke (Spiral)

That's all for my mini-bio. If you want to know more about me, check my journal under "CurlerGirl" or my TOKYOPOP blog under "Melinda-chan" at my bio link. You can find all about my semi-boring life and see what I do besides writing fanfiction!

You may also want to know about my work habits as well as a few other things. So here it goes:

My work habits aren't organized. I write first on paper, and depending on the number of fics that I'm doing, a chapter can take from a few weeks to a few months to do. Most of the chapters took a month to do though editing and typing of course took longer. I take great pride in my work and after I'm through with a chapter, I staple it, put it in a paper protector and then put it in a binder (I already got three!) This makes it easier to edit, and I can see how long each chapter is. I highly recommend that if you don't write on paper, to either print it out or save it in a disk for backup reasons.

As for tools and supplies, I take advantage of the annual back-to-school sale in August and buy lots of paper, pencils, erasers and other things I need for the year. I use mechanical pencils because they're easier to use than regular pencils and they don't break either unless I press on the lead too hard. I use vinyl erasers because they're cleaner than the normal pink erasers.

"Tai's Downfall" was published in 2003. When I was attending community college, I used the computers there but afterward I used my home Dell computer with Word '97, which still works very well today. My first fanfiction work was "The Dark Ocean of My Mind," a Digimon-based poem that was published in 2001, when still had original fiction and lemons. I got lots of other Digimon and other anime/manga works as well, so I encouraged people to check my profile. I also got a Season Two/Three crossover called "Millenniumon's Revenge." As I said before, if anyone wants me to do a sequel, please tell me!

Now that you know something about my fanfiction career, I can go to my author's notes:

Chapter One

I originally intended this to be a poemfic, but somewhere along the way, I dropped it. This was my first time that I did a Digimon fic with mostly the original characters, so I had a few problems with characterization. Tai's dark side was what I felt Tai would be like if he turned to evil. Everyone has one, and I like such stories where the conflict is between oneself, and I hope I did a good job at it.

Chapter Two

Sending flowers and a disturbing message is typical of what stalkers and psychopaths give to their victims (which are usually young women). I decided to keep my fic as close to the Digimon canon as possible, even if I don't agree with it. Since Matt is destined to be an astronaut, I had to put some reference to it in this chapter (by the way, Japan does have its own space agency, but nothing like NASA). The end of Season Two didn't say how Matt became an astronaut, so I chose not to elaborate on it. However, I imagined that he would need a high knowledge of math and science and also some engineering and/or piloting skills. Tai's visit to Matt was of course to kill Matt, but I also wanted everyone to know what Matt has been doing (his father actually paid for the house). I should mention that Matt and Sora weren't sleeping together- she sleeps on a futon in one room while Matt sleeps in another room.

Chapter Three

In this chapter, I wanted to show how bad Tai started to treat other people, like Kari and Agumon. I also included a bit of fan service for female Tai fans, but nobody seemed to notice or care. Agumon talking to Gatomon was to use the rest of the chapter, but I did wanted to explore Agumon's own dilemma. Even if he couldn't tell Gatomon (who as a cat would suspect a thing or two already), at least she would know something's wrong. I also wanted an in-depth look at Tai's mind as it gets even more split over his good and bad sides. "Hello darkness, my old friend/ I have come to talk to you again" is from an old Simon & Garfunkel song "The Sound of Darkness." It came into my head when I was writing about Agumon. It's more suited for Tai in this case, but oh well…

Chapter Four Parts One & Two

Of all the chapters in this story, these two were the most difficult for me. I had to handle a large group of characters and I don't think I did it well. I had to separate this chapter into two, because I had too much for one chapter (I generally prefer to keep my chapters to 20 pages, and this went beyond that). I had to decide on who would do what, and decide what they would all be doing at that present. I probably did a little too much at once. I should mention that this was a condensed chapter- I couldn't put everything they did in one or two chapters, unless you want three or more chapters instead of two. Just to keep track, Kari was going out with T.K. (she was planning to dump him after they left which explained her nervousness), Sora is going out with Matt, Ken is going out with Yolei (though he doesn't consider himself her boyfriend), Davis is going out with a girl called Megumi, Izzy "hangs out" with Mei, the Po sister (a fictitious character- the Po Brothers never mentioned having a sister), Joe is very busy and has no time for a girl (not yet at least), and Cody isn't interested yet. (I omitted Joe completely in the chapters because I didn't think he would've done anything useful in this story). It was after they left that Kari would split up with T.K., who would spiral into a depression of his own. As I wrote this story, I thought about what it would be like if some people did have their own Digimon and a few would use them for evil, like Ken did. I know that there would've to be at least a few detectives dealing with Digimon-related crime around by then. Mikio (Mick) and Michiro (Mitch) Oda would set up a detective agency and Ken would assist them until he's old enough to join them. I did a little research and found out that detectives are usually trained on the job so Ken could be considered an apprentice. I wondered why Ken would want to be a detective in the first place, perhaps a bit of guilt? In case you would've wondered about the crimes, they would be solved but only later on.

The second part of Chapter Four dealt with Tai's attempt to kill Matt by throwing him down the stairs, which can easily be concealed as accidental. I had to admit that I had no idea how I would write this, as I never wrote a story like this before. Making Tai go evil was a delight, as I could get him all bad (though we all know that wasn't the real Tai, do we?) Ken and Wormmon now knew that something isn't right. I was taking so long that someone e-mailed me wondering why I was taking so long. By the time it was finished, I had written 38 pages and typed 22 pages in the computer. Despite all the problems, I was glad that I was able to write the ending like I wanted to.

Chapter Five (Chapter Six according to and Matt decided to talk about the incident the day before. I did research on psychopathy before I wrote this chapter, and one good website was called Cassiopeia. I assumed that Ken would know some English. I'm not saying that Tai had become a psychopath, but his behaviour was similar to one. Japan, like most developed countries, has laws against threats, but they need evidence first, which is why Ken was taking notes. Of course, it wasn't known whether Tai was the one that sent that creepy note with the flowers. There'll be more evidence however before too long.

Chapter Six (Chapter Seven according to gets a call about Tai from Ken. Since Tai had already left, Kari could talk about him. She didn't mention T.K., though she was still upset. Of course, Kari didn't know what Tai tried to do to Matt and I wasn't sure whether Ken should tell Kari or not but she did deserve to know something. Tai went to Matt's place with a bouquet of flowers and acted all weird, kissing Sora in the end. I felt I should show how unbalanced Tai had become. By the way, the powder that was in the bouquet was simply rice flour. Matt and Sora had their first real fight too.

Chapter Seven (Chapter Eight according to and Agumon finally had a talk about Tai. I don't think that Kari is convinced that Tai was just moody. A sign of a mental disorder is usually a drastic change in moods. Agumon gets even more concerned about Tai when Tai walks about Sora like she's a game piece. Agumon decides to get physical, but is defeated by Tai. I want people to see how far Tai has fallen by then. Tai doesn't even acknowledge him when Agumon went back to the bed. Matt talked to Ken in his cell phone about the powder. It only lasted a minute, as he didn't want Sora to found out. The information on flower preservation was from a lady that I knew that had to quit working because the chemicals that was used there was making her sick (she ended up going back again). I had no idea that flowers have to be preserved like that- mine just lasted for a week before dying off. As many of you have already guessed, Tai did tinker with the door handle to get inside and screw with the braking system. By that time, many cars would be computerized, so Tai could just disconnect a few wires manually so the computer wouldn't respond. Matt was so occupied with the powder that he overlooked the loose door handle. It was only a coincidence that his first stop was in an intersection!

Chapter Eight (Chapter Nine according to accident scene- I got a comment about the ambulance coming so soon after the accident. I didn't say exactly how long the accident has been or whether the ambulance has already been called. Since this happened in the city, it would take a shorter time for the ambulance to come than in the countryside, which would take longer (I know this because my grandfather had a heart attack when I was visiting them. The ambulance only took 30 minutes to arrive despite it being away from any towns. Grampy died in the hospital the same day). My own experiences with hospitals helped me to familiarize with them. I should like to inform my readers that Matt suffered a severe concussion, a bruised right arm, a broken right hip, a few broken ribs and countless cuts and bruises. Even when he awakes, he would still need to be in the hospital for a very long time. While I was writing the final chapter, the live-in boyfriend of a granddaughter of someone that my mother knows was in a serious accident, and has to use a wheelchair for the rest of his life. I don't expect Matt to suffer a similar fate, but it could explain why it took so long for Matt and Sora to get married and for Matt to go to America for his astronaut training (I assume that the Japanese space agency wouldn't go through any major changes). Tai blowing up at the hospital was another sign of his mental instability. Ken finally told Sora his suspicions about Tai, and Sora told him about what Tai did the day before. I think that Ken believes that Tai caused the accident but he's not sure what to do next. Tai's "voice" is plotting again. When Tai allows it to take over him, it is only fulfilling his dark desires, though I'm not sure that he knows that yet. I should mention that this is a psychological story, not a romance story- any romance is a bonus. I'm very proud of how far my story has gone so far.

Chapter Nine (Chapter Ten according to finds out next, thanks to Ken and his notebook. Now she knows what's going on too. "D.E." is, of course, short for the Digimon Emperor. I wanted to show how Ken was handling his own dark side, though it still wishes to control him. That led Ken to thinking about Tai, which made him realize what he has to do next. Tai's kiss was the clincher for Sora to finally realize what was going on. I know that I've been told that Sora was acting way too dumb, but I thought it would be more realistic. Now of course she's starting to wonder about Tai and decides to call Ken. Tai's own mind is falling apart as he kissed Sora and then returned to his normal self.

Chapter Ten (Chapter Eleven according to getting drunk- I was inspired by a comment from another story I did about a possible alcohol problem for T.K., so I've created this version, with a flashback of the breakup, so readers would know how it exactly happened. The "Let's be friends line" is always a killer. By the way, you have to be 20 to legally drink alcohol in Japan. This is when Sora finally realizes that something's wrong with Tai- as if all the previous stuff wasn't an indicator. Tai was dealing with conflicting emotions as he gets more and more unstable. This chapter also contained review replies. I like to thank all who have reviewed so far.

Chapter Eleven (Chapter Twelve according to knew that I was getting close to the end so I had to pick up the pace. I originally planned on Tai getting a gun, but I realized that Tai would've no money to get one, and the bullet would be too easy to see anyway. Tai used a more insidious method: a fatal injection. I don't think that hospitals are much different in Japan than in most other places- Tai just went in as a guest and was able to get access to Matt's room without anyone else being there. Ken of course was thinking got there in time. Ken knows martial arts, and Tai has athletic skills, so both I feel would be an even match for each other. I never really wrote a fighting scene like this before, but I was pleased that it went so well. At least, Ken saved Matt but now they're both in the hospital too. Of course, everyone will know soon enough.

Chapter Twelve (Chapter Thirteen according to chapter focuses on everyone else that was involved, especially Kari. Of course, all of their families would've been notified. The emergency room was based on my own local hospital- you just walk in, wait your turn and state your business. You then wait until a nurse comes in and takes you to the patient. I knew that I had to put Ken and Tai's families but I wasn't sure when to put Sora in. I finally figured that putting her at the latter part of the chapter would've the most impact. By now, Sora would've known the truth. Mitch and Mick Oda came in, which provided them with an excuse to get Davis to do Ken's jobs while he's out (I personally don't think that Davis is suited for an office job). With everyone's questions now answered, it's time for Tai to wake up.

Chapter Thirteen (Chapter Fourteen according to don't know how anyone else imagined how this would end, but Tai didn't exactly fight his other self- this isn't Kingdom Hearts' Riku and Ansem here. Despite a few changes in my plan, I was very pleased on how things worked out. I don't know how other people would view the ending, but I'm just glad that it's all over now. I hoped that everyone enjoyed it. Remember, if you want a sequel, just ask.

Well, that's all that I can think of, but if you want me to clear on something that I haven't touched on, or ask a question, feel free to do so.

I would like to thank Akiyoshi Hongo and Toei Animation for creating Digimon, and Jeff Nimoy who played a large part in producing the English version here. Just remember that if you do get Toon Disney, be sure to watch the new Digimon series this fall. You don't know how much I envy you!

I do encourage you to read my other Digimon stories and poems, or you can go read my other anime/manga stories and poems. You can also check my Favorite Stories too. I'll also like to recommend Millenniumon's story "Corrupted Courage, Shattered Goggles," which has a similar theme to my own story.

For the last time, thank you all who have read and reviewed my story, and for supporting Digimon. Just remember, keep on reading and writing!

Melinda-chan (July 12, 2007, 9:52 P.M.)


End file.
